As Fate Would Have It
by DoctorLokiLove
Summary: Loki/OC one-shot! Loki has ruled over Midgard for over 200 years, also ruling over different parts of the 9 Realms. He has had consorts warm his bed every night, yet now he chooses to have a wife. Out of all the women in the world, it had to be me. Rating M for later additions!
1. Meeting the King

**Hello all! I'm sorry that I have not been really writing my sequel, but this just came to mind and I just had to write it! I'm getting into the whole one-shot thing, which I like because then I won't be responsible for updating! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

He could've had any woman he wanted, but yet he had set his eyes upon me. After all that I had done to prevent this to happen, karma seemed to have a pretty good sense of humor. At least, that's what I thought. I steeled myself the last glance, the look of Loki and his dark emerald eyes. I could see the last remnants of his impossible blue eyes. His gaze was hard, as was his soul. He would be a hard man to love, but who said about loving him at all?

After over 200 years of his rule, he chooses now to mate. He had many consorts warm his bed at night thoroughly throughout his years, but now he wanted a more stable woman. He chose me, out of the millions in the entire world. He had to choose Earth; he had to choose this small band of women who were being sent to him as offerings. Apparently, whatever I had to appease to him was enough to get his attentions.

To say that I was flustered when he pointed a finger towards me, beckoning me to him, could have been a lie but I expected it. I tripped over my own feet, stumbling slightly before getting a grip. I approached him remorsefully, but he seemed none to disturbed by my gracefulness. My cheeks burned a dark crimson, which looked out of place on my pale round face, and my dark blond hair. My blue eyes stuck out the most, shining brighter than any other kind of blue. A mutation.

Most women were graced with dark hair and dark eyes. Their round, luscious lips smacking with every word spoken. As for myself, I was presented with thin small lips, straight nose, much too large for a normal face in my opinion, and almost small eyes. Yet the blue and the small amount of makeup that was forced upon me gave them a certain pop to them. In all, I wasn't the least attractive woman there, but there had been many that would be more appealing to the eye than me.

Loki didn't move, he didn't even change his gaze from mine. His emeralds were fixated on me, yet his expression was stoic. He wasn't giving anything away to his harsh gaze, and it took everything in me to not look away. I was practically trembling in his presence, but I knew it would be over soon enough. I would be alone, and then I would wait for him until our wedding day.

At least that's what I hoped. Of course he would be the sly one he is known for and sneak his way into my bed. I would not grace him with anything. If I had one last bit of choice, I would keep his touch at bay until we were married. I didn't even want to get married to him in the first place, so the thought was appalling.

My thoughts were taken from me when Loki finally juts his elbow in my direction, beckoning for me to take it. I gave him a skeptical look, hesitant in my moves, but I finally hooked my hand around the crook of his arm. He used his other hand to pat mine that had joined his, and he smiled ruefully at me before leading me away from the line of women behind me. They all had looks of awe, disgust, and horror. How could they be outmatched by some stick of a woman?

I was not at all that thin, with nice hour-glass curves, but yet I thought myself less curvaceous than most of the other women. They were the basic childbearing hips that I could possess. My mother had been less than thankful for her small ones, at least able to bear myself and my younger brother. My brother was not here, as he was back at home with our aunt.

Since the rebellions, my father had secretly been a part of them. In which, in the end of night, they had come for him. In the line of sight, they had killed my mother as well. They had excused my parent's death by giving me grace, sending me to my aunts until I was of age. At the time, it was a nice idea instead of being sent to an orphanage, but when I first moved in with the witch of a woman, I was ready to move out the second I got the chance.

My brother had been less than lucky, suffering a few more years than i had with her. I had promised to send him something if I returned safely. Though now the prospect of that happening seemed slim. Even if Loki would not catch me, surely he would reprimand me for doing as such. Helping others seemed to be frowned upon if it meant going out of each other's way. Loki was merciful, or I had been told. I had to keep my hopes up, since I would soon become his wife.

We shared no words as he marched through the steel hallways. It seemed so cold, and he was even more so with distance. I kept my gaze forward, looking around at the steel encasing of the hallway. Finding interest in the simplest bolt that held the walls together. How would I speak with him, how should I? He was the king of not only Earth, but many realms outside. Including Asgard, which was slowly crumbling under his persistence. His brother, as it had once been known, was fighting with just as much fire. Yet, Loki's ire towards his false brother was stronger and Thor was slowly losing to his brutality. I could only wish that I would not be treated the same way. I could only follow orders, keeping to myself, and only speak when spoken to. I would be the best-behaved woman I could be to the King.

Our silence was cut off when Loki and I had approached a armed guard by a door. He stood straighter and saluted him with a cross of his fist over his heart. Loki ignored him and brushed past him as we exited through the door. Outside there was a helicopter waiting for us, running full speed. I covered my face and held down my hair with my free hand. But it was almost pointless. Most of my hair flew this way and that, and it grew more furious as we got closer to the behemoth.

Loki held out his arm for me to go in first. I followed his silent instruction and crawled in, trying to hold together some modesty while climbing in. Loki followed closely behind me and another guard outside closed the door. I scooted away towards the window and stared out the window, in awe of the outside city. I only ever saw the bottom, the dank streets and the crime. It was repulsive, but from the top it seemed like a utopia. The Steel City, it was renamed from the previous New York. Loki preferred a more stand out name than one such as that.

"My Lord, I would suggest putting on your seat belt and putting on the headphones," the man sitting in the cockpit shouted over the loud spinning of the chopper. Loki only nodded his head and picked up two of the headphones and handed one to me. I took it gently and placed it over my ears, and I sat back farther in my seat and buckled up. Loki did the same silently next to me and soon we were taking off from the ground.

I always hated take-offs, but I didn't let it show. Instead, I sat pensive, holding my gaze to look outside.

From the sky, the bleak clouds could be seen for miles, and the Steel City below shone from the harsh light that shimmered from the sun above anyway. It almost always rained everyday it seemed like. Below us, the city began to get smaller and smaller and as he pulled away fully, flying at full speed to wherever it was that we were going. I couldn't help but allow the small tear that had formed in my eye to fall, but it was only that one. I wouldn't allow myself to cry any longer, I was in the presence of King Loki, and my future husband.

I didn't know exactly where we were, considering I hadn't even seen the tops of my own city. This one, however, was more pristine and had a more gold-ish glow that could be seen from miles away. It was an awe-inspiring sight, from the first glance. But I could instantly tell that I would have a hard time fitting in with all the glamor of this world. It would be my new home, I suspected, but I would still have to find a way to live with the higher forms of life if I was to be Loki's Queen. That prospect in itself was hard to wrap my head around.

When we had landed, Loki had taken my arm once again and we were led into the large ornate building. It was the highest one in the glimmering city, one that took a while to get my eyes to train ahead of me as not to trip. Loki's grip on me was gentle, yet possessive as we walked the halls. Many of the guards, who were more ornately dressed, presented hard looks or concentration and some showed respect who was wandering the halls. Some even going the extra mile to kneel completely to Loki, who merely ignored them as he led me through the halls.

I tried remembering where we had entered, but after turning hall after hall it became more of a chore for my mind to process. Maybe that's why he had done it this way, as to not get me accustomed so I wouldn't run away if I ever got the chance.

Then again, why would I? I would be living the life of any woman's dream. That and I would probably be tracked down, flagged as a fugitive. I wouldn't be able to be a part of any society at that point, and I might as well have begged for death instead. Living here and being Loki's wife would be a better life for me anyways.

Finally, we had reached a stop in front of large double doors. The intricate patterns on the walls were mindless swirls that were enticing to look at. They were certainly beautiful and were soft on the eyes despite the detail.

Through the double doors, which two guards pushed open with great effort, was an even more beautiful sight. Loki pushed me inside gently, placing his hand on the small of my back to urge me forward. I didn't even look back to gauge his reaction to my own awe. Inside, it was a gold-silver, with dark blue tapestries, and gray additions. All in hues that were soft, yet boastful. In the center of the room was a large, even larger than the largest bed I had ever seen, with a long see-threw blue curtain that wrapped around it. There were large, floor to ceiling windows, in the middle were a set of French doors that led out to an even larger balcony with seating and shrubbery.

On either side of the door were floor to ceiling bookcases, filled to the brim with many assortment of books. I could spend hours in here alone and be happy. If this is what life was going to be like day in and day out, I wouldn't mind it one bit.

I could see an archway that led into a long hallway that was sure to lead to the bathroom. That was probably as grand as the room. It was all nice, intricate, colorful and it was all mine. My room. _My own room_. I probably had a shocked expression, my jaw dropped, and my face flushed with the beauty of it all.

I have never had my own room, only one shared with my brother. My aunt had never graced me with much, and wanted to get rid of me the second she laid eyes on me. I held no regards for her either, and wished it had been her instead of my mother that got taken away and killed.

I cringed at the thought, but it only passed by in a heartbeat. Instead, I made my eyes wander throughout the room.

The hues of blues and greys were awe inspiring, and I could do nothing but gape. I approached the bed with uncertainty as I allowed the tips of my fingers to run over the smooth surface. _Silk. Nothing but the best for the new Queen,_ I jeered. Oh how Loki was very quickly gaining my affections. But material goods were only a fraction of what was to come.

How much of my psych will I lose in this room? Or in this city? Would the people even accept me? I knew that they had no choice, but what would happen if Loki grew tired of me. What of me then? I was brooding on thoughts that aught naught linger in my mind. If only I could turn them off and just appreciate the room like any other woman that would be nice.

I was turning around in slow circles as I adored the room with as much apprehension as I could muster. It was false, and was quickly noticed by the King that still stood at the entry of the room. He seemed almost, _hesitant_? I couldn't place it, but it sent a quiver through my body. _The King wants to see my approval?_ I stood dumbstruck as what to do. I swallowed thickly before I could even croak out a word. We hadn't exchanged one word ever; I have never heard his voice before. And He has not heard mine; I wonder what tales could be told of his voice. I heard it was silky, but sly like a snake. I only ever wished his words would never come to me as a lie. If I was to be his loyal wife, then he was to be loyal to me. My only arrogance I beheld within me.

He beat me to the punch by speaking up first, and boy did his voice sound as ever much it's been described as.

"I do wish the lady enjoys her quarters?" His voice was far too formal, yet fitting for the Realms King.

"I do greatly, thank you," it fell off my tongue before I could realize what I was saying. Being polite, especially to someone as intimidating as Loki, or my aunt, it was purely instinct. He seemed to enjoy the quick reply, and pleased at his gesture.

"Then I will heed a departure. I ask you to join me for last meal of the night, if the lady so wishes to join?" His face was a subtle hesitation, pleading almost. I fell for it.

"Of course my Lord," I spoke calmly, yet I could hear the high pitched ring to it. Uncertainty, _damn_.

"Then I shall have someone collect you later this evening. I will see you soon," he spoke almost curtly, glad that he had gotten some rise out of me. He was masking in his accomplishment and walked out of the room. His wrists flicked and the door slammed behind him.

He left me to my thoughts, which was a blessing. Now that I didn't have expectant or judgmental eyes, I could criticize as I pleased. Though there wasn't much, how could I? The whole carnivorous room engulfed me so easily. There would be so many places to hide in these "chambers", as he so called them, if I ever needed to. It was a small comforting thought.

But what from? I had the King of all Realms here asking for my hand in marriage. Sure we know almost nothing about each other. He hadn't even asked for my name!

The thought of marriage sent a chill down my spine. Marriage wasn't just about a legal document to wave in people faces so they won't be scorned for having sex, or even having children. No, marriage was about a mutual companionship between people who care about each other. Loki has yet to prove to me that he cares about me, and I have yet to prove that I care about him.

No, to me this was whoring me out. This was a way for my aunt to punish me, and if she had succeeded, which she had, and then she was giddier than I had been to see my father come home from long weeks at work. She was hoping that I would get chosen, on the off chance, she used to smite me for my awful looks, though hers were no better. Her auburn hair, crazed green eyes, thick lips with crooked yellow teeth showing, pale opaque skin with scars from a blemished imperfections, and a scrawny body that wreaked of malnourishment to attract the eyes of men.

Though she had been lucky on multiple occasions on getting a man to bed, but he was out the next morning without another word said. She would be pissy for days on end as she went through the emotional trauma of a man who was drunk and bedded her because he thought her beautiful through her drunken state. Of course, even drunk, they could tell that she was not very attractive anyways. The few were sour and some she could hear were unimpressed by her no-talent. She was a whore, and that's what she wanted me to become.

I scowled. Of course this is what she would want; this is probably what she had been planning, hoping that the King would ask for a wife. Though why he came to the bowels of the Steel City was beyond my knowledge. He could've had a more impressive noble woman who would be more than glad to take his hand if he offered. They would jump as high as he asked when he asked. I felt I could not offer the same, but I would be obedient, or so help my skin as I was charged back into the nasty claws of my aunt. Or worse, he would smite me on the spot.

I sighed, this was a one way, or no way, and it would go his way. I breathed in heavily before I began exploring again. I tiptoed through the room, feeling that my presence within tainted the polished fixtures. Even the carpet, so white and luscious between my toes. I sighed at the feeling, but soon met a sleek tiled floor.

I had walked through the hallway, on passing I noticed many doors adorned with the same swirling pattern as the door on the way in. Behind them I was sure to find dresses that I was expected to wear.

I was in the bathroom now, looking at another largely adorned bathroom. The tiled flooring had a similar design as the doors, though a subtle look to them. Gold and silver, with a hint of blue I could catch even with my weak mortal eyes. There was a long vanity with a sink; obviously this was made for more than one person, but whatever. On the other side of me there was a large walk in shower, a wraparound seat made of the same tile as the flooring that reached up to the walls. The tub next to it was built into the wall, the tiles flowing into it like it was meant to be there. It was all ornate, and unreal.

It was the most luxurious bathroom I had ever laid eyes on, and felt dirty just standing here. Even with my shower early that morning when I rose, I decided I should take another to cleanse me of the entire dainty steel residue off my body.

I decided I would be thorough with my cleaning and use the bath. I slowly stepped forth, taking off my clothes and dispensing them on the floor. I looked at the knobs, they seemed almost foreign, but I must try to figure out the expensive knobs to start the bath. I started with one, which made water flow free through the nozzle and pour into the tub. I felt the water, it was searing hot, so I turned the other one and soon the water cooled enough but still warm for a relaxing comfortable feel.

I finished in a great length of time, yet when I stepped out and threw a towel over my body to walk out into the bedroom the clock read that it hadn't been that long at all. I assumed that we had reached here around 1, and I was sure that dinner would come at 6, though for now it was only 3. I had three hours to gather myself before I would meet with the King for dinner.

I was nervous now, though the warm water soothed down all my nerves at the time, taking with me a part of that home that I cared less about now. I was still overthinking all of my worry for what was to become of me.

Would I stay here in this room? Would I see Loki more than just for dinner? Would he come to me to share his bed, and then leave in haste? Would he want anything more? Surely he just wants to keep me to have his children, his heirs.

I shuddered at the thought once again and gripped my stomach. Funny, how he could put his royal seed into me and I would be carrying the future king. The small, helpless baby would reside inside of me. Would Loki even be a good father?

I shook my head, I must be going crazy. It was probably the elevation, considering I hadn't been up this high since, never. Why would I even consider this? Of course it will be bound to happen, and dare I might say I wouldn't mind having my children look like Loki.

Maybe I'll get lucky and not even be able to have children! Then Loki would just discard me, or just stand as the motherly figure to another whore who could have his children. At least I would still live in luxury, not have to have his kid, and take care of another. I've taken care of my little brother for so long that becoming a mother would be as natural breathing.

I puffed out my chest and decided to just let the towel fall off my figure before stepping back into the hallway to look through the closets.

As I had assumed, inside there were many ornate dresses, some fancier and intricate than others, but most with a universal theme. All were long, elegant ball gowns. I didn't know if Loki would want me to dance with him tonight, or make an audience with some of the higher nobles. I wished that it was the first thought, making an appearance to the nobles that my own home had despised would be quite an embarrassment. Joining the high life of luxury when only moments ago I was scrounging up as much food for my brother and me.

The rebel brigades had been less than plentiful on food, so sending out our only good resources was a sacrifice hard to make. The three of us had starved for many weeks as they stole our produce and breads. Yet as the last few moments I had with my mother, even when she knew they were coming, she continued sending it out. In hopes that my father would receive them and keep fighting for his family.

My father's rebellion years were shortly over, and he and my mother died in each other's arms. My brother and I got swooped away to live with my aunt until further notice. Which in our case was if my aunt wanted to get rid of us, though she got a lump sum of money for putting us in her care. She despised us and made our lives horrible, but she kept us just for the money.

I ran my fingers through the throngs of dresses, deciding that I would wear one of my favorites I could find. A dark blue sweeping, form fitted gown would work to accent whatever features Loki seemed to like about me. I hated my body, though not stick thin was round and curvy. Yet, I still had a little stomach that jutted out, and then suddenly dip down into my panty line. It was unsightly to my own presumption, and I never wondered why a man never took a second glance at me.

My blonde hair was short and choppy, a style I had used to make my aunt furious when she wanted it to be long like it had. My brother sported the same hairstyle, though his was longer and more girly. He too, did it in spite of her.

After gliding on some lace underwear from a drawer and a push up strapless bra, I slipped into the form fitted dress. It seemed to fit me perfectly, and how he knew what size I was before he even met me was outrageous. Unless he was aiming for someone of my body type? How odd, though not very surprising.

I padded my way to the bathroom and looked through the draws, examining all that was in each. Finding a gold laced brush and comb, I matted through my hair. I finished soon, and then went to working on the little make-up I could find. He seemed to not enjoy much makeup on women, which I didn't mind. My unblemished face was a gift from my mother, having her smooth skin seemed to make me a little more appealing than I thought I was. A little dab of lipstick, some mascara and blush I was able to look somewhat presentable. I wasn't a master at makeup, but I was at least glad that my aunt kept a hefty supply hidden in her bathroom for me to experiment with. She unknowingly commented on my appearance once after I had applied some light pink lipstick and some concealer.

I never told her, but I think she knew. In hopes that I would turn into someone like her, that's what I at least hoped I would never come to be. In all, I was mostly glad that Loki had chosen me to be his bride; I could escape the likes of her.

Though now that I had left my brother behind, I felt almost guilty for saying that. Now he would have to fight her on his own, and I wasn't there to defend him whenever she got the urge to hit him. Or if one of her drugged friends came over and assaulted him. I would hate for him to get stuck out on the streets for most of the time, while coming back when the mediator would do an inspection so my aunt could continue getting money.

I bristled at the thought, but kept myself composed. Looking in the mirror, I looked almost malnourished in the dress, which even small itself, it seemed to be loosely fitting now over me. I trembled, a small tear leaving my face.

I was no more the orphan girl, with a small brother, living with her deranged aunt. I was now future Queen to a megalomaniac ruler who had forcibly taken this world. I choked a sob, and held myself together and then it resulted in me pushing down the bile that had risen in my throat. I had to stay strong, and keep myself composed for one dinner then I would be free to move about my room.

Maybe after I would just read for the entire night, then he would leave me alone to my own accords tomorrow to sleep. Then we would have dinner, and the cycle would start over again. Like I said, I could spend an eternity reading those books, for I had desired to read many I had learned over the past few years. Though only just now coming of age, most of my education had stopped and I was left to stay and learned to take care of a house. My aunt couldn't do anything for herself, and though she kept up good appearances, her house, especially her room, was a disaster.

There was a light tap on the door, and I steeled a glance back at the clock and sighed inwardly. It was now nearing 6, and dinner was about to be served like I had guessed.

I took one last look at my figure from the bathroom and rushed towards the door. I opened it to find a guard, the guard that had stood outside from before. A small smile seeped out and he nodded for me to follow. The walk wasn't that far, and after many turns down some hallways we approached another large vaulted ceiling, gold and silver to match the rest of what I had seen. It was a universal pattern throughout the whole empire. Standing before the window on the opposite side where I was standing was Loki.

The guard that led me here had bowed slightly to the both of us before leaving to our own accord. We still had yet to share a word, aside from a few menial questions, but I was more than content with staring at his figure. His lean, but lithe body was being covered by more natural clothing. He was wearing a dark green tunic and black trousers which hung off his hips loosely. Despite being a god that had just swept me away from my brother, he looked so devilishly handsome.

He stood as still as the steel city itself, gazing upon the darkening gold city below. This was their king, high above the clouds watching over them as a guardian angel. Except he was no angel, he was a murderer, but it seemed that most rulers were. The deaths that he had taken were a part of his regime, for him to be king; those lives must have been taken.

I pushed away those thoughts as I watched him slowly turn around. His face was passive as he gazed at me, just as he had the first time we had faced each other. I would never dare step out of line with this man, for I feared what he might do to me.

The man of hesitation I recalled before being left alone was gone, and now I was face to face with the King. He stepped closer, away from the glass wall, and made his way over to the chair closest to me. The corners of his lips curled, smiling politely as he offered me a seat. I walked towards him as he pulled out the chair and I sat down gracefully. I never had any real proper etiquette, but it seemed I was doing fine.

The King motioned for one of the servants to go fetch our meal, and in a few seconds large platters were brought out to us. Under them was an array of meats, fish, and vegetables. All cooked to perfection, but of course nothing less for the King.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" His voice broke the silence; one I was hoping would stay for at least a little bit longer. I wanted to eat, not talk, but I would not go against my pleasing of this man for something as my stomach. I had gone longer without food, I could handle a few minutes of conversation.

"Yes, I did, my Lord," I spoke softly. The room was too big, and my voice echoed off the walls, even with it being so small. I felt so small.

"Good," was his only reply, and he seemed to have gone back to his meal, done with conversation.

It was quiet for the rest of the meal, which I was happy for, but I only picked at my plate for the better part of twenty minutes before I finally decided to just put the fork down. I was in no mood now to eat all of it; I knew I would be sick from eating it all.

"Are you finished already?" Loki asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. I blushed, not exactly wanting to share of my unfortunate luck of having no food recently.

"Yes my Lord," I replied almost robotically. Loki seemed to be irritated by my answer, so I had to think of something quick before he would snap at me. I didn't want that to happen on our first night at dinner. "It's all too much, really, sir, I'm quite full." Was my polite reply.

His mood didn't seem to rise after that and I waited another five minutes before he was finished eating and called for the servants to clear off the table. I stayed silent the whole while, looking down at my lap or gazing up quickly at the servants who were taking away my plate. I wanted to give them my thanks for such a gesture, but I knew that that was their job.

I kept my hands folded in my lap, trying to keep my posture straight and yet I couldn't help the look of sadness that crossed my features. I couldn't help but be this way, and I feel like I had messed everything up. I thought that being silent would make things better, but it seemed to have made things worse. And the one time I spoke, it seemed to irritate him, which was not good. How could I ever be a good wife if we can't even have a normal friendly conversation?

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a large hand cover over my shoulder. I peered up to find that the king was gazing at me intently. His features had softened since I last saw them in irritation. At least that was a good thing, and I only smiled up at him.

"Come with me," he said in almost a whisper. I only nodded my head, and took his hand that he offered for me. We walked out of the large dining area and through the large golden ornate doors. We turned down many hallways while Loki had my hand tucked in the crook of his arm while he walked. I couldn't see his face to gauge his expression, but I figured it was one of determination.

In front of us I can see another floor to ceiling window with a set of French doors that leads out onto a balcony. When we are out there I can see that it matches mine almost perfectly. It's a bit chillier here than it was back at home, and I try to wrap myself as best I can with my only free hand. I step closer towards Loki without even realizing. He gazes down at me, his body freezing up with the contact and I instantly back away, dropping both of my hands from him. I cast my eyes down for only a second before I stare around the large balcony. This one had much more stone and silver, with small figurines that sat on the edge of the stone railing. There were lawn chairs and tables placed about in no particular order. In the dimming light, I could see that the colors were green and silver, such a great combination. Bold dark colors with the strike of silver, it seemed to be a theme all throughout the whole palace. Funny to call this a palace when it really reminds me of really old, really tall office buildings I had seen in school before the war. Yet this one was up to date with all the gold fixtures one could find.

My eyes found Loki's figure again, he was staring out over the stone railings, his hands resting on them. He had his head hung for a bit before rising and sighing loudly. I walked over towards him and stood in front of the railings, keeping myself a little away from Loki.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, though I was not surprised.

"You're my King, we must be a little afraid of you," I gave him my honest reply. Of course we hated him more than feared him, but I guess the most hatred came from our fear. Loki scoffed.

"I thought that you would be just like everyone else on that desolate steel city," Loki laughed humorlessly.

"We're not all the same," came my small voice. Loki turned slightly to gaze down at me, our height difference was astounding.

"You seemed far too out of place there," he replied, looking out upon the city once again. I didn't comment more and just stared out with him.

Out below us I could see how high up we really were. The Steel City never got this high up, most of the building only reaching half this height. The streets below I could hardly see, if it weren't for the tiny specs of light. Somehow, though, I could breathe normally. I thought that being up this high would hinder my ability; it must be Loki's magic. Loki was a well-known sorcerer by all, and most feared what he could do to a single person or even a group.

In the horizon, I could see other golden arched buildings that swooped into the skyline, not nearly as tall as Loki's palace, but it was damn near it. The golden architecture was strangely reminiscent of the designs of Asgard.

Asgard was of no mystery to Earth anymore; in fact it was placed as an actual study in school. I had enjoyed learning about the immortals culture. The Realm Eternal. It was told to be a beautiful place, holding the most exotic creatures, tall statues of wars past, and a culture so rich that it seeped into the halls and ever crevice of the immaculate scenery. I longed to see it, but I guess that Loki had brought some of it here with him. He seemed almost homesick and desired that his kingdom here on Earth be the same as it was for him as a child.

"What's Asgard like?" I blurted, without even realizing it had come out of my mouth. I clamped a hand over my lips, and looked over at him in worry. He seemed less than phased by my outburst, and he began speaking.

"It is a glorious place. The architecture is that of wonder, the scenery of plant life twisting into that of technological advanced buildings. The people were as eternal as that of stories from ancient pass. It is truly a sight to behold," he spoke of wonder, and it made me think if he truly did love it there. It seemed as if Earth wasn't even his intention to take over, that he just wanted the people to love him on his home. But I had a hunch that they hadn't, and he had every reason to make home somewhere else.

"You seem to have brought it here with you. Homesick maybe? But it's still beautiful, and you can call Earth every bit of home as Asgard had once felt," I didn't know what kind of sentiment I was feeling for him, but I almost pitied him. Almost.

"Such kind words coming from someone whose race has been set up to slaughter. You could go run screaming here, and yet you stand still and in fright as if I was to hurt you," Loki tensed up, his face screwing into torture, as if battling a war in his own head. I wanted to reach out to touch his arm, but I held back. I didn't know if he wanted to be touched, so I kept my hands to myself.

"You've been our ruler for almost 200 years, you can't possibly still be thinking of those beginning times? Even people in the Steel City have forgotten most of it," I spoke the truth. In all honesty, we could've been better without him, but he's been able to give opportunities to those of misfortune. Of course my own could not be helped, the rebellion forces still held onto a pretty good grudge.

"They forget because they have more pressing matters to attend to. You all cannot possibly be naïve enough to forget the war?" Loki turned to me now, pain clearly written on his face.

"We remember those days as dark and shadowed. There is more than one way to tell a story," I reminded him of something that my mother used to tell me. My father had been against the war, but my mother saw it as an opportunity. My parents, yin and yang.

"You really believe that?" Loki's eyes were like green orbs, shining in the fading light of the city. Yet, here they were, pleading for an answer from me of something as ridiculous as a war that has been long gone.

"Yes," I answered curtly, I didn't want to be rude, but I was tired of this conversation. Loki seemed pretty adamant on not continuing either, and just rested himself against the railing once again staring out upon the city.

Night was upon us soon, and I could feel the chills run up my back. I shivered, rubbing my arms when the stone became too cold to the touch. Loki didn't seem at all disturbed by the cold, but he seemed to know of my distraught.

"Come inside, it's getting a bit chilly," Loki held out his hand for me to take, and I did without hesitation. I had no reason I should really be scared of this man, in all he was really still just a man.

Back inside it was all warm and toasty compared to what it felt like outside. My limbs slowly started to regain feeling, and having Loki's long fingers intertwined with mine felt strangely of a relief. The walls began to look familiar as we made our way back to my rooms, but we took a sudden turn when my door came into view. Loki pulled me quicker down the hall until another door could be seen; this door was wooden but tarnished to a shine. I didn't get time to examine the engravings as Loki pulled me inside.

It was an enormous library, the same floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with books. A fireplace sat in the corner burning and crackling, sending off a warm glow in the room. The set of couches and chairs were set about the room, a group of them sitting around the fire in no particular order.

Loki let go of my hand and wandered over to a few bookshelves, running his fingers over the bindings. He seemed lost in thought as he observed the books on the shelves, his face changing every so often as a new thought would pop into his head. He was a really beautiful specimen to look upon. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks when our gaze locked, but from embarrassment or from the heat from the fireplace, I couldn't tell.

Loki paced then, around the whole room, and then stopped. His gaze caught mine again as he walked towards me slowly, hesitantly. What would this man be so worried about? Surely after being in rule for so long that he would be used to all the stress, but it seemed that all the weight was bearing him down.

"Do you know why I chose you?" He asked his face contemplative. I was unsure if it was rhetorical or I was actually supposed to answer.

"No," I croaked, my voice lowering into a whisper. Loki's face turned into one of irritation, but it didn't last before he was cooling his features.

"I chose you because you didn't seem fit to be there. You seemed as if you did not want to be there," Loki started, his gaze finding somewhere on the ground, studying with great care.

"I didn't really, my aunt was more than happy though," I commented, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Yet you are not fighting me," Loki gritted through his teeth. I was unsure on what he was asking me though, and I stood there puzzled. Then it donned on me what he was stating.

"You are my King, I find no reason to fight," I stated simply, trying furiously to calm my overbearing nerves.

"Don't fool yourself! You cannot lie here!" Loki bellowed, taking a few steps closer to me. I didn't move, that's what he would want me to do.

"I'm not lying," my words seemed to have no effect on him at all.

"Surely the greatest lie of them all," Loki spat, turning around sharply and pacing again. I sighed heavily before I approached him, and without second thought I grabbed him by the arms and forced him to look at me.

"Look, this is not how I want ANY relationship to start. Sure your methods of choosing a wife were not ideal, not for either of us, but you're the King and I'm just a loyal follower to your rule. Please, see my reasoning and don't think of my words as lies," I spoke calmly, but stern enough that he knew of the truth.

Loki seemed stunned for a bit before he regained himself and he practically fell to the ground if it weren't that I was standing there. I gave him the reassurance before I let him fall onto one of the chairs near us. Loki rubbed his temples, his face concentrating on the battle within. I pulled away, desiring to give him his space, but he merely pulled on my hand again and pulled me in front of him on my knees. He didn't look up to me when he spoke.

"What is your name?" his voice was trying hard to hide the quiver, but I could hear it as clear as day.

"Lynn," I gave his hand a squeeze.

"I am Loki, and I do hope that you will enjoy yourself here," he looked up finally, and I had to hold back a laugh as he told me his name. His features contorted into confusion. "What is it?"

"I know who you are," I spoke softly, a small smile reaching my lips.

"But of course, but I thought it proper to speak my name to you anyways," he seemed surprised by my outburst.

"I meant no harm! I wasn't expecting it," in truth I expected him not to carry on after. Yet he surprised me and pulled me down to sit next to him. He held onto my hand, and looked into my eyes as he read my every expression.

We talked for hours it seemed, until the light from the fire was slowly fading out of view. Loki listened to all my answers thoroughly, commented, and asked about my personal life. It started out with my parents, then to my birth and my brother, to their death. The transport from my old home to my aunts, and my time in school up till when I was being ushered out of the house to stand in line with the rest of the women. It seemed that he too felt that my aunt's attributes were none to boast about, and almost seemed to pity me. He pitied my brother and made a promise to help him in any way he could, of course he could not live with us, my time with him was over for that. I would be allowed to visit him from time to time, but there were no concrete promises concerning that.

As we continued our conversation out into the hallway, more or less him speaking as I held onto his arm for support as my body slowly descended into sleep. He didn't speak anything against this, knowing that we were one day going to wed, it seemed appropriate in all ways. Even as he half carried me to my door, I could feel some tension rising. I didn't know the normal rules that he followed concerning any public displays of affection, but it seemed that he had felt it too.

He leaned in slow towards my face until I could feel his breath on my cheek. A heavenly smell I might want to add, and I almost had the thought to back away, why he would ever find me attractive enough to be his wife was still a question I had running through my mind. Yet, here I was, standing in front of my door to my room like some high school girl getting back from a great date with an interesting boy, standing on my toes as he leaned forward and brushed his lips over mine softly.

He seemed hesitant, basically asking me for permission when I finally reached in the rest of the way and kissed him back. He cupped my face with the hand that was not holding mine, and with some eagerness seemed to return the kiss full on. I wrapped my free hand around his neck and pulled him towards me. It was a heady concoction of passion and love, but more than that an unspoken understanding of each other. And I never wanted it to end.

* * *

**So let me know what you guys think! I am considering on adding on another sort of part in their marriage years later, with more action and all that to make it a bit more exciting! And of course a little bit more heated moments ;) Thanks guys for reading!**


	2. The Wedding

**Hello everyone! As promised, I have added another part to the one-shot. I have plans for at least one more, so hope that it will be posted soon! I have practically a free day at school to type to my hearts consent! Please tell me what you think of this, and I hope to have this finished!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS WHY THIS IS RATED M! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC!**

* * *

Loki held onto my hand, never letting go. It was a nice feeling, one that was fully welcome now. It had been over five years now since that fateful day Loki had come to claim me. I remember it quite well, and it always brought a smile to my face when I remembered how that day ended.

Now, as of today, I will be officially Loki's wife and Queen of Midgard. It was a large leap from where I had been years ago, but Loki had given me the confidence to move on. Supportive yet constantly dominant in my life. Loki had stayed pure with my intentions, and now today would be the day that I would give him my virtue.

The ceremony had been beautiful and over lavish. To my surprise he had invited my brother, who was more than happy to walk me down the aisle. I recalled Loki smiling at me as he stood at the altar, his regalia gleaming in the mid-day sun. The white and blue roses littered the ground, green and silver silk lining the ends of the chairs leading me towards my husband. With a strong grip from my brother, and a squeeze that was a needed reassurance, I could walk the aisle with my head held high.

I gazed at him, giving him a sincere smile. Today was perhaps the best day of my life, so far. I beamed when my eyes caught Loki, smiling with such cheerfulness I thought my cheeks would fall off my face.

The people invited were a mixture of Loki's most favorite world leaders, and other nobles that live within his palace. The priest at the end stood next to a stool with a goblet of wine and a white ribbon. We had walked through this earlier in the week, and talked about what I was to do and what was to happen, but now it seemed all the more surreal.

The short walk had been made and Loki gracefully took my hand from my brother who gave me a tight squeeze, and saying his congratulations before joining the other guests in the front row. Loki squeezed my hand, leading me closer to the priest. The second that our hands touched, I felt the regular electrical current run through our hands. I blushed, remembering that first time he had ever kissed me. And after when Loki held onto my hand every day after that. It had become natural, always reaching for the other's hand. I always felt a little safer when I could feel that he was really there.

Loki had made my life better, and my brothers. My brother had been led away from our aunt, while she was left with her own dainty life. My brother had moved on to attend a noble academy near the palace, to eventually become a royal guard. At least he would be there in the palace one day, to be with me day in and day out, just like Loki would be.

Loki had been fairly busy during our time getting to know each other. We were supposed to have our wedding sometime soon after I had been chosen, however with the right persuasion, I was able to postpone it until a later date. Today was that day, and I knew that Loki and I would last for ages to come.

The dress I had been adorned with was quite lavish. Unlike most of the other simple dresses I had in my wardrobe, the wedding dress was far more intricate in design and detail. With the extra time we had before the wedding, maids and seamstresses worked day and night making the most elegant, and expensive dress, the Nine Realms had ever seen.

It didn't fan out like most dresses, yet it was slimmer with added layers to give it more body. The white silk shined under the warm candlelight, the lace over were designed with the same swirls that the palace was designed as, a subtle look, sparkling with green and silver. Under new light it would change color, from those two colors, and then back to white in certain direct light. There was a sash that wrapped around under my breasts, and a push-up bra to have them appear plumper. The silk and lace followed right up to my shoulders were the thin straps held everything from below up. The twist of the straps in the back with a low dip halfway down showed off my smooth skin. Tanned, yet a slight more pale than it had been since I had first moved in.

The veil was last, and it covered my face with the same green and silver shimmer. It distorted my smiling face but I knew Loki could see me clearly anyhow. Loki couldn't hide his at all and I could only giggle.

The priest began speaking, though it was in an ancient tongue I had never learned, but heard enough from Loki to know that it was Asgardian. Though he ruled Midgard, and resided there, his relations with Asgard, his home realm, stayed the same.

Loki never spoke of his home world much and never much of his childhood either, but he was more than willing to show it to me sometime. I wondered when that would be.

The priest then grabbed for the goblet, and it was first handed to Loki who took a few sips before handing me the rest. I drank it slowly, making sure every last drop was gone, and then handing it back to the priest. There was something else in the drink that I hadn't felt before, but it made my head a bit light every passing second. I held on, Loki's grip somehow tightening around my hands to give me extra leverage. Perhaps he also knew what was in the drink too.

Now facing each other, the priest took the ribbon and started wrapping it around Loki's left wrist. One, two, three times over, until it linked our hands, all the while chanting some words. The ribbon was soon wrapped around my left wrist, and I could feel it tightening on its own, a slight glow started to illuminate from it, and then a burning sensation took over. It was harsh; it was enough of a bite though to make me cringe. I didn't know marriage could be so painful.

The priest said his final words, and then motioned with his hands for us to conjoin completely. Loki was smiling down at me, and he dipped his head down low enough for me to reach him halfway. The kiss was electrifying, as it always had been. I wanted to pull his head closer to my own, but my body was frozen. The kiss didn't last for long before the group witnessing our matrimony began clapping and standing up.

Loki then brought our hand down, pulling his face away, and began walking out back towards the gold doors. With our hands joined, we walked back down the aisle, smiling and nodding our heads at passing guests. Some patted my shoulder, while others tried giving me half hugs that were extremely awkward. Soon we were able to make our escape, making it inside thanks for the help of a guard.

Inside we made quick work to make it back to our shared bedroom. Loki kicked the door open harshly, quickly fixing the hinges with magic and closing it behind him. Now inside and alone, Loki looks down at me with hooded eyes.

"Are we supposed to take this off now?" I asked, staring at the constricting ribbon. Loki chuckled.

"Well, _you_ are supposed to wear it for a month, but yes," Loki then started to unravel his fingers from the mess with his free hand. With a good amount of wriggling, he was able to free his fingers and then wrap the remaining ribbon around my left wrist. He smiled down at me and patted my wrist before taking hold of it and kissing it gently. I blushed a deep red before leaning my face forward to kiss him in the same manner. He welcomed it greatly and stepped back a little. "We have our reception in a few hours, which leaves us a great amount of time."

"I want to dance tonight, not waddle," I told him incredulously. "Please."

"Of course, _wife_. Today is your day, and I will do as you please," he smiled at me, his eyes traveling my body. "I can't wait to take you out of that dress."

"Well, you're going to need to. I need to get into my other dress for tonight," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Far too much temptation I'm afraid. However, I shall make an exception, so long as you are mine," Loki stepped closer to me, motioning with his finger for me to turn around. I did as he bid, and I felt his long deft fingers pull at the strings in the back holding the dress together. It great care, he soon had the straps being pulled down until the whole dress fell in a heap on the floor. I was now standing with my back to him, in only a bra and underwear. The matching silk seemingly to please him, I turned around for him to see my front side. I couldn't help the blush that burned all the way down to my neck as his eyes drank me in. "Quite a sight, one I will be more than pleased to have under me."

I blushed even more, my face lowering to the ground. Loki tilted my head up and gave me a knowing look. I was not to be ashamed of myself, for he loves me in some unknowing way. I should be proud of who I am, for there is something to love about me that I hadn't seen before until I met my husband. He loves me, and I love him.

I smiled, and Loki smiled with me, tilting my head a little more upwards as he claimed my lips with as much passion as our first had been. We pulled away when there was a soft knock at the door. Loki growled in his throat and soon was pushing me into the bathroom. He opened the door once I was covered by the door, and spoke in a different tongue to a maid. The maid came bouncing in, blatantly ignoring her king in the process to attend to me.

The maid had been here early in the morning to place what will be needed following the wedding. Again I was sat onto a chair in front of a mirror as she and a few other maids, who had joined her, began working on my hair and make-up. The make-up didn't take long, as not much was needed, and the hair was left to fall around my shoulders.

In the years of living in the palace, Loki had asked to allow my hair to grow out. It was more fitting for a woman to have longer hair, and I really honestly didn't care. Loki preferred it longer, so I grew it out. It was a nice change, my dark blond hair being well taken care of, falling just below my shoulders. With the curling this morning before it was put up in a bun, allowed it to fall in nice waves framing my face.

The maids then went on to gather up my reception dress, a white long ball gown that resembled my wedding dress except for its extravagance. Again, much detail was put into the dress to have almost all the same designs as the first dress. It was more form fitting and comfortable to wear, especially to dance in. I had tried this dress on again and again, being sure that it was thoroughly worn to fit me better and to be sure that I could dance in it well.

Loki and I had danced many times since that first night. On the second night of being there, it was a nice surprise for Loki to ask me to dance. With a lone violinist in the corner, playing a soft mellow tune, Loki and I spun and revolved all around the large dining room. Loki had smiled a true genuine smile to me that night. I hadn't danced well, but with Loki's lead, I was able to not make a fool of myself. Loki practiced with me for months to teach me how to dance right, at least well enough for our wedding day.

Soon I was all ready to go, with only a few minutes to spare. Loki was waiting impatiently outside as the maids scuttled out of the room to leave us in privacy until we left for the reception. Slipping into some flats, which seamlessly hid under my dress, I stepped outside to allow Loki to see me. He stood stunned for a few moments before smiling fully at me, his eyes reaching every corner of my body.

"I do love the detail they've put into this, it accents every great and beautiful quality you have," Loki walked over to me and took my hand with the ribbon tied around the wrist, and kissed my knuckles. "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to our guests?"

"Of course my Lord," I curtsied, picking up a little piece of my dress, and bowing my head slightly. Loki laughed, for some odd known reason, he always found this funny. I took his proffered arm and followed him out of the room.

Most of the guests from the wedding were now in the larger dining hall. They mingled and talked with each other until their eyes found us. They applauded us and allowed us passage to stand at the other end of the table. We smiled and I waved to the few new friends I had made while living here.

There weren't many, but the three I had spoken with on a daily basis had become such huge parts of my life. Their families had joined them today, and the few amounts of children were standing close to their mothers and fathers, applauding silently. Soon, there would be a day before Loki and I would have children. And until that day, I would always imagine how our children will look like, and be more like. I was thinking that they would all be like their father, his dominance is probable a hereditary gene that would take over my own. I could only laugh at the thought, but I kept it to myself.

Loki walked me around to a few guests, introducing me to their families, and left me to speak with them as Loki mingled with other court members to discuss business. Loki had a few other things to take care of before we would leave for the month for our own time. I was more excited about all the time that we would spend with each other than anything. Though I knew he would still have to run his universe while we were away, but just having him there me day and night, would be a nice accommodation.

Dinner had commenced soon after, and Loki retrieved me from my friends. They gave us their congratulations, smiling and giving me a hug before finding their seats. Loki took my hand and led me to the end of the table. The two seats at the end were made of pure gold, with silk cushions with swirl embroidery. To say the least, I was sitting on a large sum of money. Well really, I was living in a large sum of money, but I tried not letting it get the best of me. I've been living here long enough that I've gotten used to it. Mostly.

Butlers came and served us our meals, a mixture of heavy meats, steamed and seasoned vegetables, and a small serving of fruit. This was a typical meal for Loki and me, but for the rest of the guests, they were all quite pleased. Pleasant chatter rang through the hall, I watched from the end of the table, nibbling on my food while also joining some conversations. Loki was speaking to some of the highest ranked generals, speaking in a slew of different languages fluently with each one he spoke to.

Our plates were taken away, and another platter of desert was served. This one was chocolate, with a chocolate mousse center and chocolate fondant covering. It was something I had chosen, and it seemed to be a favorite amongst the guests. Loki and I shared one since it was far too much chocolate to eat on our own. Most of the other guests were doing the same.

The violinists in the corner were now playing louder as guests got up from their chairs after talking for some time after eating. They danced and swirled in sync. Eventually Loki grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me out on the dance floor to join them. We were given a space in the middle that we blissfully began dancing to the tune. A young woman began singing, a peaceful tune that melded with the music beautifully. I stepped closer towards Loki, resting my head against his warm chest. I could hear his heartbeat thrumming against my ear. Such a deep sound, so full and so comforting.

Loki pulled me back slightly to be sure I hadn't fallen asleep, smiling down at me and swooping his head down to kiss me. He nibbled on my bottom lip, and then delving his tongue into my mouth when I had opened it. I melted into him, allowing him to take full control with our dance. This is where I wanted to be, with him, always next to him, our bodies mending into one.

The dance soon ended and the crowd cheered the orchestra before another dance commenced. Loki twirled me around and around once again, not stopping. I smiled, I couldn't help it, and the knowing looks from our guests told me that Loki was smiling too. I could feel the rumble in his chest as he laughed with me, swirling through the throngs of other couples dancing around us.

I gazed back up at my husband and I kissed his chin lightly. He found my gaze and kissed me tenderly on the lips once again before swooping his head down to nibble on my earlobe. There was a direct shot from there to my groin and I could hardly wait any longer now. Loki whispered into my ear as if knowing that this had occurred.

"I think we've been here long enough, why don't we leave while we can," he stated. I nodded my head, feeling the blush rise in my cheeks again. Surely now it was no mystery what Loki and I were to do when we would leave. Though where we were going I had no clue, it was all kept a surprise. According to my maids, Loki had been extra careful on not allowing anyone know of the location, which has been bugging me now forever.

"Loki! Leaving so early? I'm sure General Kroft hasn't even had his third barrel of ale yet!" Another prominent general approached us, I could feel Loki tense up next to me before he curtly spoke to the man.

"My wife and I will make our leave now, I do hope you enjoyed yourself," the man didn't seem to hear his tone and smiled at the two of us.

"Surely I have! My wife will be talking about this for years to come! Now, run off now, I'll keep watch so no one else interrupts!" I could hear and smell the alcohol running out of his mouth. It took everything in me not to gag in front of him or the other guests.

Loki wasted no time, and we made our way down an archway to a more quiet hall. Loki gripped tightly on my hand, looking all around for any stray guests, but only finding maids and servants rushing about to get their last bit of chores done. The blush hadn't ever left my face since we left, and I was feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. I hadn't had any wine or ale, I wondered what was making me so woozy.

We finally made it to a small silver door which opened before we made it to it, and Loki dipped down and lifted me in his arms. I yelped stunned for a second before I realized what he was doing. Carrying me over the threshold I could hear the tell-tale signs of a helicopter in the distance. I rested my head against Loki's shoulder as he walked towards the large machine. Loki placed me on my seat as we entered and I shuffled to get into the straps.

Loki helped me the rest of the way, and rested his hand on my forehead.

"You should sleep," he spoke softly, though now it was more dull as if my hearing was fading. "The wine you drank is special, and I will explain more when you wake. I promise you won't miss anything."

"Mhm," was all I could muster now, feeling the dull ache in my head as it was slowly claimed by sleep.

"I will wake you when we get there," his voice was fading in and out with every word until I couldn't even hear the chopper. It was a nice pleasure, yet I still wanted to be awake during the final hours of my wedding day.

She slept peacefully next to me, resting her head against my arm as soon as I had taken my seat. I buckled myself, wary of her sleeping form and had both headphones on our heads before we took off. I wrapped my arm around her and let her head fall into my lap, I brushed some stray hairs that had fallen into her face. She had such beautiful skin.

I'm always reminded of her stories, of how she described her life. Surely such a beautiful woman wouldn't be so disturbed by her past. Her father had done treasonous things, surely death was not his answer. Most rebellions were put into prison, awaiting their trials to be sentenced into hard labor. She never spoke of the men that had taken her to her aunts, then again she was quite young.

Her brother was a charming lad, a handsome boy. They both looked almost exactly alike except for his more masculine and her more feminine features. He was built and sturdy, even without proper training, and having him trained to be a guard would suit him well. It would also make her happy, and that's all that really mattered.

Her aunt was something else. I had my men search the apartment that she resided, and found that it was in the worst of conditions and they were unimpressed. When I visited her myself after making an unexpected visit to the Steel City, I was not expecting the type of woman I had been introduced to.

She was repulsive, a sultry woman who had no means of knowledge. Her greatest accomplishment actually acquiring a man who was no less a man than a rock. It seemed that having a niece who had married the King was worth the time. She was a disgrace to my kingdom and I almost let my twitchy palm have her sent to the dungeons.

Lynn wouldn't want that, and though she despised the woman greatly, neither of them had asked for their punishment. What Lynn didn't know was that she had been the one to exploit her brothers rebellion squad. The reptile had been clever enough to do that, but hadn't thought it through and got the kids anyways. My men were taught to slaughter those of equal punishment, but not children.

Lynn was spared because my men were smart enough to remember their place, though killing a woman had been an infraction enough to have them banished. There was no realm for them to go to, and I had no desire to send them to the bowels of Asgard. Too many temptations for them there, now they do guard watch around my palace. I had found them suddenly when Lynn had been able to describe one man.

I had not told her of my visit to her aunt, and I had intentions to tell her soon. I would wait until the end of the month to tell her of this, or if she brought it up, which wasn't often. She didn't speak much, not unless she was spoken to. It took an even longer time to get her accustomed to speaking with me freely. It was such a revelation when she sauntered into my private study asking about my work and telling me about her day.

She was most gentle, and careful with her words. Surely she knew of her place, but she eventually will. It had been so hard to keep my wits about myself while in our rooms, releasing her from the constricting wedding gown material. She looked absolutely stunning in it, but she looked even more pleasing in her undergarments.

I had chosen her for her beauty, and she was quite that. The other women that were offered to me were much sultry as Lynn's aunt had been, yet these were more suited for their jobs. Whore's, and that's exactly what Lynn would've been if I hadn't taken her with me. Surely though she had been sad to leave her brother, but I had changed that after our first night together. That kiss still lingered in my mind every time we kissed, the same electrical current running through me each time our lips touched.

The sky outside the window had grown dark, yet the stars scattered in the sky illuminated the city below. We were far from my kingdom, yet it seemed to stretch beyond the eye can see. I was a proud king, these lands were worth my time, and the lands outside this realm as well. The people seemed pleased with my rule, and Lynn had told me all of their worships of me. I was a praised leader, one that would outlast the ages. With Lynn by my side, I was more than happy to continue on. Our children will be loved and cherished, the people will accept their rule without hesitation. It was a joyful day, and will be a joyful day when they come.

Her chest rose and fell slowly in tune to her beating heart, I could hear it in my ears, feel it in my legs with every pound of her heart, she was becoming more like myself. Her immortality was apart of the deal that was not thoroughly discussed, but accepted nonetheless. It was inevitable, and she had done a wonderful job keeping herself up for the duration of the reception. Though I thought she had fallen asleep at some point, she surprised me by looking at me with those crystal clear blue eyes.

Those eyes, that mouth, that body was now mine. She was a body meant to be worshiped, and praise it I shall. With her natural look she had me, and I had been pleased that she too despised too much make-up. Her features did not need the extra color.

Her rosy cheeks were still present on her face, perhaps she was still conscious. I looked out the window; it had been at least an hour since our departure. It would take another ten minutes before we landed for our plane. The plane would take off for New Mexico.

It is now more of a landing site; the small amount of civilization in the state had been removed. The desert scenery had been transformed to withstand galactic travel between the realms, its main hub sitting near that small town I had glimpses of over 200 years ago.

I had rarely visited New Mexico, preferring to travel on my own. It withheld too many memories for me to bear. The war, it was not a topic that Lynn and I would discuss, but it burned in my mind as if it had happened just days previous.

I always remembered sending that Destroyer to Midgard, to kill my brother. At the time it seemed the most merciful decision to make, he was to thwart my plans. They became incomplete; I could not carry them out with him in the way. And even when I thought I had destroyed him, he had slipped my watch and came to take his revenge for such a rash act.

I had failed, of course, the first time though. My attack the second time on Midgard had rendered them speechless, and after delivering the Tesseract to Thanos, I destroyed him as well. Those were in my early years of rule. I was a terrible ruler; many had not forgiven me for my actions during the war. Again, Lynn had told me that most have forgotten what had happened. The Chitauri had threatened to swarm and kill those unworthy of my rule, but I defended Midgard. The Chitauri were left to squander the universe after I had taken down their leader.

The Other had also come to kill me for such treasonous actions, but using the Tesseract's new power, I was able to defend myself then. I was more successful than I had ever been in my years, I was meant to rule. Now I had a wife, and a kingdom. I was truly a lucky man.

The pilot spoke up, telling of our landing in just a few minutes. Once on the ground, I lifted Lynn into my arms and carried her over to the small jet that was waiting for us. My faithful servant was standing at the top of the stairs. I walked up the few steps to the top and she stepped out of the way to allow me entrance.

"Sir, the bedroom is ready if you would like to place her there once we've taken off," she spoke, Lidia was ever faithful even in her short amount of years. Her mother had been as faithful, and I wondered if Lidia had ever mated yet. It would be a question for another time, for now I only nodded my head and placed Lynn in a large cushioned seat. Her head sagged to the side, but she did not stir.

"My Lord, we are ready for our departure," the pilot stepped out from the front of the plane.

"Let us make haste, I wish to be there before the night ends," I reminded him. He nodded his head and left to his own accord to take off. I sat next to Lynn, making sure that we were both strapped in. I would take her into the bedroom when we have reached our optimal height.

The plane took off and in a matter of minutes we were at 30,000 feet. I soundlessly lifted Lynn from the chair after freeing her of the buckles and carried her to the bedroom in the back. It was a grand room for such a small plane, but it will suffice until we have made it to our final destination.

Lying her down gently on the bed, I pulled down the duvet to cover her up. I slipped in behind her, preferring to lie next to her until our time to land. I rested my head next to hers, smelling the toxic aroma coming from her hair. It smelled of fruits, a melon mix of something else crisp and clean. Her skin was incredibly soft under my touch, running the tips of my fingers over her side. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to my chest. She fit like a glove, forming perfectly. She scooted her way closer until there was no space between us at all. I smiled, even unconscious she trusted me so much.

I debated on waking her up now, to take care of a pressing need between my thighs, but I would wait for a better moment. I had planned for this night now forever and I will not change that now because I am waiting impatiently.

I nuzzled my nose in the crook of her neck and soon found some peaceful sleep in a matter of seconds.

I was warm, verging on uncomfortable. I could feel a pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist, and legs intertwined with my own. I turned my head slowly to see Loki's sleeping face resting on the same pillow as mine. We hadn't ever slept together like this, I felt it was too much temptation for either of us, but it seemed that those days were over now. We were married, happily, and it seemed that we both could keep ourselves calm.

Loki stirred, his eyes opening slowly before finding mine. He smiled, stifling a yawn. I rolled on my other side to nuzzle my head into his chest, feeling his warmth spread all over me. He squeezed his arms around me tighter, kissing the top of my head. I squirmed out of his grip to look him in the face, the first time since I had first fallen asleep. Now it seemed as if I was looking at him with new eyes, his face so much clearer than it had been.

"What time is it?" I asked, pulling back further to look over his shoulder. I didn't see a clock anywhere, but the small window told me it was still late. The sky was dark outside, but I realized that we were sitting on a bed, not in the helicopter any longer.

"We're in a plane. We switched possibly a few hours ago. We should be landing soon though," Loki sat up, leaving me lying on the bed. I was still wearing my dress, and Loki had taken off some of his armor. He was still in a tunic and trousers that looked heavenly on him. He caught my gaze and smirked, leaning over and giving me a nice wet kiss. "Change into the outfit in the bathroom and come buckle up for landing."

I nodded my head and jumped out of bed heading into the bathroom. I quickly changed, happy to get out of the dress, though comfortable, I was even more so in a pair of white shorts and a dark blue blouse the hung loosely over me. I fixed my hair as best I could, letting it fall down my back and brushing out the few strays on top.

I walked out, going through the door to my right and walked to the seat next to Loki. He was writing something down in some strange foreign script, fiddling with his pen every so often. I peered over to see who he was writing to, but even that was something I couldn't seem to understand.

"You'll soon be able to read this, without translation. I hope that your head is feeling better?" Loki rested his hand against my forehead. I leaned into the touch but felt that my head felt normal. I nodded my head, glancing into Loki's eyes and seeing a shimmer that I hadn't noticed before.

"What was in the wine?" I asked, twisting my fingers in a knot. Loki sat back in his seat and observed me carefully before speaking.

"I must admit that I didn't expect you to be awake so soon. However, the wine held a golden substance from Asgard. They were mixed in your drink to elongate your life," Loki explained, thrumming his chin with his fingers. He then ran his fingers through his dark ebony hair in exasperation, "though I was surprised to see you awake, are you sure you're feeling fine?"

"Yes, I just needed a good cat nap," I smiled, Loki chuckled and reach forward to link our fingers.

"If you ever feel tired, just let me know. We should be landing soon, so strap in," Loki let go of my hand to get his own buckles done while I did mine. The pilot spoke over the intercom to signal our descent. I held onto the sides of the chair before Loki grasped hold of my hand and squeezing it reassuringly. I smiled at him as the plane lurched forward and slowly made it's way closer to the ground.

Landing smoothly, Loki and I exited the plane hand in hand. The air was dry and cold, and I stood closer to Loki who just wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Sorry love, I wasn't expecting it to be this cold," Loki rubbed my arm, leading me towards a black SUV.

"Where are we going?" I asked, gazing up at him.

"No where in particular. I want it to be a surprise," he smiled and kissed my forehead. My lips formed a thin line before looking ahead of me. A man opened the door for me and I slipped in, feeling the leather upholstery feel nice and smooth under me. Loki climbed in on the other side after speaking with the driver. We buckled in and soon we were driving off into the night. The only thing that appeared to be outside were desert lands, stretching far beyond into the night sky. The stars illuminated so much before it would turn black and blotchy in my vision.

It seemed that we had driven for hours, when it had only really been about one. We stopped in some barren land; I could hardly see short buildings in the distance. Loki stepped out and reached my door on the other side to allow me out. I stumbled on the dry dirt beneath my feet and could smell the dust that was rising from the ground. Obviously it hadn't rained here in forever.

Loki took my hand and led me towards a small circle indentation in the ground that was being illuminated by the car lights. It was strange, with similar swirls that were found in the palace. I eyed it suspiciously as Loki led me to the center of the circle. Loki lowered his head behind me and spoke in my ear softly.

"Now, this will be the most difficult part of our journey. I hope that you truly are feeling well; this might make you nauseous though. Just don't let go, whatever you do, keep a hold on my hand the whole time," Loki then wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me flush against his chest. I turned in his grasp and took hold of his waist as well, locking my hands together. "Heimdall! Open the bridge!" Loki yelled into the sky. For a few seconds nothing happened, and we were waiting for a few seconds before I felt this pulling sensation rip through my navel, pulling my head and everything around me was in a flash of light.

I felt my whole head spinning, turning my stomach and the dull pulling ache in my bones. In a flash we were going across the universe. Suddenly I could feel my feet softly touching a hard smooth surface. My head had been stuffed into Loki's chest, yet I could still feel his arms wrapped around me loosening.

"Love, are you ill?" he asked softly. I shook my head, in all I felt fine, it was the unexpected journey of being thrust across the universe in a matter of a few seconds.

"No, no I'm fine," I stepped back, almost toppling over; Loki caught me before I did and wrapped his arms around me once again. "Where are we?" I asked, gazing up at him.

He smiled, and turned me around slowly, and the sight before me was absolutely amazing! The warm glow from the light in the sky set long casting rays over the golden city before me. In front of me there was a long bridge, glowing with energy. One horse was whining at the entrance of the large dome we were standing in. The whole place was huge and ornately designed, just like the palace.

Loki took hold of my hand and walked me to the horse. It lifted its head up and tipped its head forward to smell us. Loki reached forward his free hand to allow the steed to sniff, he allowed Loki to pet him on his muzzle, breathing loudly through his nose. Loki then took my hand he was holding onto and reached it towards the horse as well. I was hesitant at first but when the horse allowed me to pet him, I knew he liked me. Loki smiled and then pulled me towards the side to help me leap up the high jump to saddle up. Loki jumped on after me and grabbed the reigns. I had never ridden on a horse, though I have watched from afar.

There was a stable house at the palace, on the ground floor with at least six horses in all. The white one was my favorite and enjoyed my company most. I had never dared to ride them, but now I'm wishing I had. In a few seconds we were riding quickly down the rainbow bridge and heading towards the city. Once past the golden gates, I could hardly see anything in detail, most of it was in a blur.

We soon made it to the largest building that looked like an over-sized organ player. Gold and grand, this must be the palace to whatever land we were in. Yet, taking another look around I could already guess where we were.

"We're in Asgard aren't we?" I asked, looking at Loki who had jumped down. He rested his hands against my waist and helped me down off the horse.

"Good guess," Loki kissed my forehead and then pulled me inside. I looked at everything we passed, and Loki had to slow down to allow me to stare at some of the art fixtures that was placed within the halls.

"Where's Thor?" I asked.

"Thor has finally allowed my rule, he sits on the throne for now," Loki commented, his voice passive. This was a sensitive subject.

"Two bird's one stone?" I asked.

"Something like that. Though we will not be staying here, I wanted you to see a few things before we headed off to where we will be spending for the next month," I couldn't see his face, but I was unsure what it would look like.

Just like the palace at home, we went down many hallways before we finally found a set of stairs that headed down a few flights before leveling off. This part was mostly lit up by the torches set around the walls, and there were no doors. Suddenly at the end of the hall were a set of deep brown wooden doors. These doors were the same design as Loki's library and room. I had studied the carvings but they were still foreign to me.

Loki flicked his wrist and the double doors flung open and the torches inside illuminated. I stepped through the threshold and gazed all around the room. It looked very similar to the one Loki lived in, yet this one had not been touched for years it seemed. The books on the shelves were covered in dust, the bed was tightly made and unkempt, a sign of no inhabitants for quite some time, and everything was tidy and unmoved.

"This is your room?" I asked my voice small in the carnivorous room.

"For a number of years. I haven't been here since I had left, it seems that the maids have forgotten to clean," Loki walked around, running his fingers through the dust on his bookshelf.

To the left where Loki was standing was a large bookshelf, more sets standing next to it to the other side of the room. To my right were a large over-sized bed, green and black silk can be seen from under the duvet. The large wooden canopy had green silk draping over the sides, to be pulled over to cover what lie in the bed. Must have been useful early in the morning, then again there was no windows or balcony so I'm sure it was put there for other reasons as well. I blushed at the thought, but didn't let it get to me, Loki was mine now.

"It looks like your room at the palace," I walked over towards the bed and ran my fingers over the top of the silk duvet. Even untouched for years it still felt nice under my touch.

"Old habits die hard," was his response. He stayed quiet as I walked around the room, inspecting everything and cleaning off some books I found interesting. There were so many spell books, why would one person want so many.

"Why magic?" I spoke up after a while of silence. Loki had found himself gazing at the bed, lost in thought. He perked up at my question and took a bit to answer.

"It was something that was interesting. I obtained a talent for it at a young age," Loki explained. What else was I supposed to say now? Loki walked towards me and grabbed the book I held in my hand. He flipped through it quickly before stopping on a page, he quickly skimmed the page before closing it shut and tossing it over on the bookshelf again. "Let me see your hands."

I lifted my hands up for him and he flipped them palm side up and cupped mine with his own under them. He closed his eyes and began enchanting something under his breath before I felt a prickle all over my palm. My hands glowed for a second before a small flame burst to life. I yelped in shock, but Loki held onto my hands to not move them.

The small yellow flame was calming; I could even feel the warmth of it spreading through my body. It warmed my senses from head to toe, and I stared in wonder at the ball of flame in my hands. I was so transfixed by it I didn't even realize that Loki had removed his fingers from under mine. Once I looked up at Loki, but he was concentrating on the ball of fire, so I went back to watching it too. I noticed it made a perfect ball in my hand before expanding to look more like a flame, and then it went back to a ball. From the ball it began forming into some shape, condensing into a small oval before stretching out, a small flame extended off one end and formed a whip of some sort, and then the other side formed another small ball from the bigger one. Two little flames stuck up from the smaller ball on the top, and something else protruded from the front side. The larger oval sprouted four more flames underneath and I realized that it was a cat. I was holding a flaming cat in my hand. I gasped in amazement before the fire went out completely. I felt the warm feeling leave my body and I was left with the same coldness of the room.

"How-"

"Fire is the most basic element, almost all creatures can hold it without harming themselves," Loki explained, staring at me in wonder. "It's not a rare gift, but it's a gift nonetheless."

"So I can hold fire in my hands?" I was a bit confused now. He laughed at me.

"Well yes, but with good amount of practice you could do so much more with that," he smiled, walking towards me and grabbing my left hand. "Now, I think I'm done being nostalgic. I think it's time that we head out."

I rested my hand at the crook of his arm and allowed him to pull me along, my strides meeting his long ones. Out of the room now, he closed the door with the same flick of his wrist and we were up and out of the dark dungeon like hallway. It was much warmer up here, and I was almost glad that we were away from there. Loki's childhood was a cold and dark one such as his abandoned room. The dark and lonely prince, no wonder he would brood a lot. Servants and maids passed us silently, not even acknowledging Loki in the slightest. It seemed Loki didn't like this, but he ignored it and led me outside back to the horse.

"Where _is_ Thor?" I finally spoke up once I was up on the horse, Loki following right behind me. He stiffened before taking the reigns and taking off, ignoring my question. Again, still a sensitive topic.

The ride over was magnificent, the grounds of Asgard was covered in exotic planets, and odd animals that looked to be hybrids of ones one Earth, and the trees were much larger and lush. The green was striking even in the setting sun. It seemed that the sun almost came from Asgard, but I could see the two moons cascading it in the distance. These moons were very large and very close to Asgard's atmosphere, if it even had one. Loki's grip around my waist was tight, almost crushing me to him, then again we were going pretty fast on the horse. It was a wonder how the steed kept up with the pace after riding for so long.

The trail that we had been riding on began sloping upwards, and I noticed that we were heading up into the hills. One glance behind me told me that we were far from Asgard's palace, riding up into the high mountains in the West. The trees began blending into one again as light soon began to dim and night fall upon us. Loki was rushing to get up to the hill before nightfall, and it only made my stomach jump in my throat of what was to come after.

Now at the top of the hill, it dipped down quickly before leveling out. In the distance on the flat platform I could see what appeared to be a large home. Now quickly descending upon it I could deduce that it was indeed a house, and the design and construct was definitely Asgardian royalty.

Loki jumped off the horse first and grabbed onto my waist, except he didn't allow me to walk. Instead, he carried me to the door, bridal style, that opened upon his will to carry me across the threshold. He set me down gently once we were in to allow me to gaze around.

Just like in the palace on Earth and in Asgard, everything was clean crisp and golden, except this had a more Mediterranean feel. The white plaster walls blended nicely with the gold that contrasted so much in comparison. The plants in vases strewn about the hall gave it a more natural feel, and it was open. There was a single hallway that led to many different rooms, and straight into a large one at the end. The doors that lined the hall was carved in dark polished wood and had deep carvings. Lights flickered on from the walls, a warm glow now illuminating the darkening world outside. It was beautiful, and it was just a simple house, peaceful. I remembered the many times my mother had spoken of the nobles homes and how they resembled such peaceful tranquility. It was a lot to take in, and I couldn't help but allow the one tear to run down my cheek.

Loki stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against him. He was nibbling on my earlobe, a small gesture I allowed him since I decided to stay virgin until our wedding night. Now would be the night that I would give myself fully to him, something I would be more than happy to do.

"I allowed Thor to marry of his choosing, he too is off on his honeymoon," he stated, suckling on the junction between my neck and shoulder. "I decided I would show you Asgard, you asked me a lot about my home world. Thor has taken refuge on Earth, free to visit as we are here."

"I thought you had business?" I blurted, he growled.

"I do, but for now, I will spend time with my wife," he bit down into my skin, I felt chills already flowing, I tensed up for a slight second before I relaxed myself as he began rubbing his hands over me. "You look lovely in blue, I especially like this dark color on you."

I turned in his grasp to kiss him fully on the lips, he dipped his tongue into my mouth and quickly dominating. I hummed in his mouth taking him in fully, anticipating of what was to come. I could already feel my wetness start to drip between my legs. I had never once pleasured myself, not even after I had become engaged with Loki. I would leave him to pleasure me, and if he asked me to, then I would. For him.

I wrapped my fingers around the back of his neck, pulling at his long hair. It was much shorter than the first time I had met him, which I preferred him with the shorter hair. He looked much more cleaner, and more his age, though he's been living for a thousand odd some years now, though his appearance gave me the impression that he looked to be around his mid to late twenties. It never occurred to me until now that I was now immortal as well and I'll probably look like this for many centuries to come. It was no wonder that gods pick up hobbies, I should find mine soon.

I was distracting myself, and I didn't know what from. I loved this man, and I was willing to give myself to him. What was I feeling trepidation for? I decided I would move this along, not spend too much time mingling to allow my mind to wonder again. I ground my hips against his and felt his growing erection through the material of his pants. He groaned into my mouth as our tongues dueled.

Loki's hands traveled down my body, feeling every inch he could through my clothes. He eventually made his way to my ass and gave it a good squeeze before lifting my leg up to his waist. I wrapped it around as best I could before Loki eventually lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly gripping around his neck better. My head left his and fell on his shoulder, I laughed as he carried me down the hallway and through a large wooden door. Inside, I could smell something lovely all around. Loki stopped in front of the bed and placed me down on it softly.

The plush material felt like a fast flowing river, clear and crystal and smelling of nature. The room had a few lit candles scattered about the room. It was all for the purpose to make it seem more romantic.

"I feel I don't really fit the whole hearts and flowers. But I acquired scented candles to make up for it," Loki rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Loki, we could be out in the forest right now. This is beautiful though," I smiled up at him, reaching my hand forward to rest it against his stomach. I could feel it knotting under my touch, constricting and seeing his cock twitch under his trousers.

"I will love you for centuries to come, and I can only dream of all that we will do together. All I am is yours for now and forever," he dipped down on one knee, "for I now own the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. It was more than desiring a wife that day; it was searching for a companion. Life is so much fuller when you have someone to share it with."

He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead then on the cheeks then on my chin then on my lips. This kiss lasted for what felt like forever, full of the love and passion we had for each other. Loki began running his fingers over the top of my dress, finding the buttons and tugging on them before just ripping them off, leaving me in my bra. I allowed my fingers to travel down his naval to pull on the hem of his shirt and fiddled with his buttons. I didn't get far as Loki threw me back on the bed. I squealed as he fell on top of me and went back to kissing me. We kissed forever, our tongues dueling with each other and tasting, exploring, discovering, testing, a heady mix.

Loki then found the button to my bottoms and slid the material down my legs. He left my mouth and left open mouth kisses all along my neck and chest, spending some more time on my mounds exposed above the bra. He kissed all the way down my stomach until he could rip my pants off completely. He cupped my heat with his palm, sighing as he messaged just over my folds, I moaned openly to his ministrations.

"So wet already. How long have you been wet for me?" Loki smirked down at me, pushing my panties to the side when he ran his cold tips over my slick folds. I shuddered and whimpered, I hadn't ever been touched there before.

"I've been wet for years now," I laughed when I noticed his shocked expression, before it returned to his smirk.

"Oh, I think we'll need to attend to that soon," Loki fondled with the folds for a little bit before slipping one finger in me. I cried at the new sensation, an uncomfortable stretching feeling that caused me to squirm. "Shhhh."

"It hurts," I squealed when he pushed his finger in slowly.

"It won't for long," Loki smoothed his fingers on my walls, stretching and pushing through, I could feel something other than my juices running down my legs, something hot and warm with the strange scent of copper. Loki removed his finger and then moved my legs apart. He quickly disposed of his shirt, and unbuckled his trousers before slipping everything off but his own undergarments.

I could see the bulge from through his undergarments, straining for release of their confines. I fingers itched to run over it, but I stayed still. I stared in wonder as he leaned forward again. He took command of my lips again, distracted me from his roaming fingers and finding my folds once again. He dipped two fingers in this time, and I cried in his lips. He continued to stretch me and prepare me for what was still yet to come. The uncomfortable feeling was left with a numb tingle, it felt as if needless were poking from the inside of me. I whimpered, wanting to be rid of this feeling, I was tired of being in pain for something that was supposed to be pleasurable. I felt almost ashamed that I had not prepared sooner, staying virgin didn't necessarily mean staying completely virgin.

Loki then slipped another finger in with the other two and I could literally feel the tearing happening down there. Loki did all he could to distract me but I would not be fully prepared if I wanted to, so I broke away from the kiss and allowed my hands to roam. I traveled down his chest to his navel then I found the bulge straining in his boxers. My fingers ghosted over it, his kisses on my neck stopped for a second before he went back. I kept running my fingers over and over him, finally reaching in them to grasp him fully. I gave him a good squeeze before running my hands over and over. He groaned against my skin, before pulling away and let his head fall to the side his mouth going slack.

He pulled away and moved down the bed to rest his head between my legs. He fiddled with the material before ripping it clean off me. His fingers fondled with my pubic hair, running his fingers through the bits of hair.

He dipped his head down and I could feel his tongue poking out and running over my folds. I whimpered when his tongue finally made entrance, running all along my walls before pulling out and delving again. His fingers came up to play with my clitoris, pinching and rubbing furiously. I felt a build within me, a tightening like a coil, needing release before I finally came crashing. I cried out at the sensation, the sweet release of my first orgasm.

Loki then dipped his fingers into me again, though now it wasn't as uncomfortable before. He ran his fingers all along my walls and stretching me farther than he had before. The dull ache from the orgasm masked the uncomfortable feeling. He hummed in appreciation when I began thrusting softly against his fingers, moaning when he dipped his fingers deep within me.

He pulled away now though, the rise of my second orgasm on the brink. I writhed, but he calmed me by finally taking off his pants. He settled between my legs again, parting my knees farther apart with his own. He fell on top of me to kiss my lips again; his fingers had reached for my bra and finally ripping that off as well. I was rolling my hips against him as he ravaged over me, his head lowering down my breast and sucking on them hard, while the other was being played with his fingers.

He switched then went back to kissing my neck furiously, nipping tenderly at the soft sensitized skin. I was rolling my hips against him, feeling another orgasm coming on before I came crashing down, moaning as I did. Loki chuckled in my throat, vibrating all throughout my body.

"I'm going to take you now," Loki growled into my ear. I tensed, but tried my best to relax myself as Loki leaned up and used his hand to position him. "Relax."

This one word could not prepare me for him though, and as he slid into me, even slow, it was this stretching pain I was not at all enjoying. I cried, trying to squirm out of his grasp, but he had fallen on me. He took his time before he was fully sheathed inside of me. He gasped, trying to get ahold of his breathing while rolling himself on me. I felt tears stream down my face from the entrance, but I nodded my head when he looked at me.

The second thrust was just as painful as the first, but it was turning into the dull ache from before. After the third thrust I was starting to feel this pleasurable feeling, taking over my bodies most primal instincts. I slowly met him for every thrust, and he slowly began to pound into me harder. I gripped onto his arms reaching forward and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He deepened by enveloping my mouth with his hot one. His hands ran down my side, going in between us and playing with my clit again. I cried out, and felt the build. Again?

It didn't take long and soon I found my end once again, I cried out Loki's name. Loki thrust in me a few more times before he found his own end, a foreign warm feeling squirting deep inside of me. Loki fell on top of me, resting on his elbows before falling onto his side next to me. Loki wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. We waited until our breathing had gotten under control, only the sounds of our erratic heartbeats filling the quiet room. I shifted, wincing from the pain between my legs. Loki stopped my movement and leapt out of bed.

He lifted me into his arms and carried me through a door to our right. It was a bathroom, and as soon as we got in Loki flicked his wrist to fill the tub in the corner. The steam coming from the tub was inviting, and even as I sleepily rested my head against his chest, I wanted to leap right into it. Loki carried me over, however, and kept holding me even as we dipped under the water slowly. It burned for a little before it felt relaxing.

Loki reached over to the side of the tub and pulled down a jar with some shimmering purple liquid and a hand towel. He poured some of the liquid on the towel, lathering it together between his fingers before dipping it between my legs. It hissed when he began rubbing it against my skin, going soft and slow. I leaned more into Loki's chest, enjoying his strong arms wrapping around me protectively.

"I wasn't expecting it to hurt so much," I finally spoke when he ran the cloth over my stomach and then further up to cup my breasts.

"It was inevitable, but now the worst is over," he hummed in my ear, kissing right above it. I turned my head to rest it against his chest more, listening to his heartbeat. "You did such a great job, I have to admit that you were far more impressive than others."

I laughed at this, flinching when he cleaned under my arms. I giggled, squirming in his grasp, feeling his chest vibrate from his own laughs.

"I'm sorry I have no one to compare you to. I can say that that was something else, I wasn't expecting that at all," I told him, my face blushing.

"I'm glad you have no one to compare me to. If I had known as a child that you would be the one for me, I would've kept myself virgin," he kissed the top of my head again. "I would wait for you forever."

"If you had waited, then _that_ would have been very awkward. We wouldn't have gotten anywhere," I laughed, tilting my head up to look at him. I kissed his chin and he leaned his head down to capture my lips.

"You surprise me at every turn," he hummed in agreement. We sat in silence for quite some time while Loki cleaned me, scrubbing me that it itched. Eventually I just let my head lull to the side and fell asleep in his arms, the last thing I remembered was his humming.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I loved writing this, though I might change the last part a bit. I didn't feel that satisfied by the smut, and I've written better, but I do hope that ya'll enjoyed it nevertheless! I'll be updating over next week during my break. Again, thank you all for the reviews and follows! Have a great and safe weekend/Spring Break!**


	3. The First Babe

**SO SO SO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I went through some stressful times, and I'm still going through them. College is not cheap, and trying to get money is a bit grueling, especially if it's hard to write about oneself... Anyways, I promised a third bit to this! I MIGHT write more, but that is a big MIGHT! Either way, I'm going to claim this story complete, and if I want to later, I'll write more! Kind of short, but I like it nonetheless! I hope you guys too! Sorry for any grammatical errors. It's like 11 here, and it's been a long week for me! Senior Skip day was today so I've just been home because I'm too much of an introvert to want to hang out with the same people I've been going to school with for the past four years. Anyways! I'm done rambling, please enjoy this and tell me what you think!**

**WARNING: GRAPHIC SCENE OF BIRTH! NOT MY BEST WORK, I TRIED LEAVING OUT THE GORY DETAILS! You have been warned... ENJOY!**

* * *

Today marked a new day of waiting, like I had been now for the past few weeks. I've been trying to keep myself busy over the course of the few days, but by the end of each day I found myself pacing in my rooms. My wife would always sit in a chair and read with her head propped up by her hand, rolling her eyes when I would look at her. I was waiting for her to tell me that it was time for the baby to come.

Her belly was large and round, her dress easily covering her skin underneath. The dress was also there in case of an emergency, though she was more than grateful to attune to my wishes as of late. She absentmindedly rubbed the large bump, the tips running over her sides when the baby would kick.

I couldn't help but smile, I was so excited to see my baby, I have waited so long for them to start coming along now. It's been many years since Lynn and I had gotten married, and I assumed we would have them right after. Yet, even after spending five years previous, she still wanted just us. I was more than accepting of this, but I would've liked to have had them sooner.

I recalled the day that she had told me of her pregnancy. She had been shy and hesitant about informing me; she worried for the wrong reasons. I was more than elated to hear of the news, practically flinging her onto our bed and taking her with as much force and ferocity as I have ever.

The weeks and months that followed were peaceful and tranquil; she had gotten many tests and pictures of the baby in the womb. The baby was normal and healthy, one thing I was most fearful for. Lynn was at ease, at all times keeping her emotion under wraps and didn't burst at anything. Though there were a few times that I had found her in the tub crying, or even after we had made love. It was a hormonal thing, but I thought it would show more in other emotions.

She brought me happiness, something I hadn't ever had in so many years previous. Our time married was one of blissful happiness, and I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else.

"Loki, stop pacing and sit," I heard her speak up, her small voice reaching my ears. I stopped and sat down next to her, placing my hand over her large bump. She met my hand and ran her thumb over where I was feeling the baby kick. I smiled, leaning my head forward and kissing that spot.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, gazing up at her, she was immersed in her book.

"Loki, I'm fine. The baby is fine, relax. I told you I will tell you when I feel something," she gazed down at me; it has been the usual look as of late. I went back to rubbing her stomach, loving how I could spread my hand and still not cover it fully. The baby was larger than most, and the small amount of stretch marks around her belly button worried me. Yet, to make me feel better she allowed me to put on some lotion over the area.

"The baby is moving a lot more today," I commented, feeling for about the fifth time the baby kicked where my hand was.

"Lately, yes. I remember that first time the baby kicked. You flipped!" She laughed, taking my hand in hers. I laughed too, remembering quite well how that had happened.

_The warm summer sun spread all across the land. The gold fixtures of the city shined so bright it was almost blinding. Even from far above the city, it was almost hard to see everything clearly. I led my wife back inside, her hand rubbing the growing bump. It was much larger than normal, which was worrisome if she could go full term._

_Now inside where it was cooler, Lynn led me through the halls. She had been good about remembering where everything is now, and that was reassurance. It seemed she wanted to go to the library, and since I was taking some time off from my duties, it was a nice getaway. Spending time with my wife was the best part about it all, and with the baby coming along fine, I had a smile plastered on my face for most of the day, and night._

_Our sexual activities have been saved for special nights and sometimes days if she's not too tired. I've been missing our triads before, but that is being replaced by our late night baths._

_I closed the door behind us, and she went to go sit down. Something she's also been doing a lot lately was sit, sleep, eat, and rub her belly. Her munching has carried on in the night, and I've found her many times conversing with the kitchen maids, exchanging a laugh or two while she snacked. It also seemed as if the whole palace was just as excited as we were for the baby._

_I sat next to her as she watched the fire crackle in the corner, I've tried not following her around like a lost puppy, but I need to keep an eye on her. Also, my other excuse was to spend time with her, even if we do it in silence in the library._

_She looked over at me with wide eyes all of a sudden, her hand flying to a certain part of her belly. I jumped up, ready to hear whatever pain she felt and to deal with immediately before anything bad happened. Yet, she began smiling, and she reached her hand forward towards me._

"_Come here, nothing's wrong. Just… place your hand here," she pointed to where her hand just was. I tentatively placed my hand where she told me to, and for a moment I felt nothing, but after another minute I felt something push against my hand. It was a soft touch, but I could feel it nevertheless. The baby had just kicked my hand. I left my hand there, looking stupefied._

"_The… baby…"_

"_The baby is saying hello," she laughed at me, I blushed. I leaned my head forward and kissed the spot that had just been kicked, and felt under my lips the baby kick again. I laughed as she did, and lifted my head up. I smiled up at her, and I moved forward between her legs and I kissed her tenderly on the lips. There were no words how I could ever explain how happy I was, or am, and it was all because of her._

"Love, I know that is a special day to look back and remember often, but baby needs some food now," I snapped back to reality shaking my head back and forth. I forgot what time it was, and so I stood up from the couch and took my wife's hand to help her up. She struggled more now than she did then, and it was almost a miracle that she had some curve to her hips to carry the child further. It should only be a few days now and the baby should be with us. How she was keeping calm was a mystery to me, and then again she's always been really calm.

She leaned on me as we walked through the halls to the dining room. The kitchen staff always had food ready for her whenever she would need it. The baby was always constantly asking for food, and her nightly "munchies", as she had put it, had begun a new tradition. She started to have to put food in her nightstand drawer whenever a craving came along. This mostly included chocolate and other snacks that should be healthy, but alas I would never want to upset her by taking that away for something more fitting. She's fine with a bar or two a night, according to the doctor.

She's jumped from chocolate, to peanut butter, and to marshmallows that even I have begun to enjoy with her. Yet, it was dinner time, and even our nightly meals have changed. Her cravings have been keeping the kitchen staff busy, and though she is always shy about exchanging her meal for something else, they are more than happy to do it for her. It's their job, but also because they're just as excited as I am. We all are.

Upon her request, we had traded out the long table for a smaller one. Of course it is magic that keeps it that way, in case we have guests come over. She enjoyed having a more intimate dinner, closer together. I was not against this, and granted my wife's wish. Like I always have.

While eating, I watched her to keep a close eye if there was any sign that the baby was coming.

But like the months previous, still no change and the baby is not here yet. During these times I would always think of those months, our time together has been very memorable and cherished. I would always remember sitting in my office, writing out letters when she would come in asking for company. I recalled the first time she came into my office like that; she had apparently gone weeks with missing me throughout the day but never got the courage to come seek me.

_I was sitting at my desk, writing a damned letter to a government official on the other side of the continent. Why he chose to speak this way angered me, he could've chosen to make a trip at some point. Somehow, I believe the news of my wife's pregnancy would've made him believe I wouldn't be available. How idiotic he was to think that I did not work while my wife was pregnant? I worked to defend her, to keep her safe, to keep both of them safe._

_I grumbled, they were doing this just in spite of me. They all wanted me to suffer, but they would suffer as well. I hastily wrote, trying to convey my anger into simple words that even they would cringe at whilst reading. A small smirk was placed upon my lips, yes they would enjoy this much more than coming here._

_I was almost finished with the letter when I heard my office door slowly open. Usually it was the maids who did this, but they would knock before entering, so the person walking in must be my wife. I turned my head up and was correct. She looked almost scared to have interrupted my work, but I was not, I was glad that she was here. I wondered what she needed; she had freedom within the palace to ask the maids of anything, so she might be here for something else. Her face worried me, as if something was wrong._

"_Are you unwell?" I asked, my brows furrowing. She just shook her head, her voice caught in her throat. I could feel the nervousness from across the room, but I waited until she spoke to say anything._

"_I just wanted your company is all, but I don't want to disturb you," she spoke in that small voice._

"_Of course, please come in," I motioned for her to come closer. She did, and I turned my chair so I could face her fully. Before I could pull up another chair she crawled into my lap and straddled me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head in the crook of my neck nuzzling. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, rubbing her back. She was breathing hard, as if she was about to cry. God I hated it when she cried, more so now because it could be about anything. "Love, what bothers you?"_

"_Nothing, I just wanted you to hold me," I could hear the tears coming from her choked words._

"_Love, you can always come here. I would never reject you," I soothed her, running my hand up and down her spine feeling the tremble there. "Shhh."_

"_I'm sorry," again her voice was so small I almost didn't hear it. I could only chuckle, pushing her off so I could look her in the face. It was red, and her eyes were brimmed with tears but they did not fall._

"_Please do not cry," my voice was pleading. She sniffled and tried smiling, my brave wife. God I love her._

"_Can I sit here while you work?" She asked hesitantly. I nodded my head._

"_Of course, love," I pulled her back into my embrace as I moved the chair forward so I can reach the desk and went back to my work. She lay in my arms the whole time until it was dinner. She had fallen asleep in my embrace, her breathing relaxed and her gentle heartbeat beating against my chest. Her small belly was slowly becoming larger with each passing week, including some other parts that spurred me on so damn much. Her breasts were the first to grow in size, more tender, but much more fun to play with during sex._

_Her stomach I could cup the protruding bump in my hand, maybe a little bigger. I had repositioned her a few times so she wouldn't get stiff. She was now cradled in my arms, her head still resting under my chin against my neck. Her hair was tickling, but I didn't disturb her sleep. I placed my hand over her small bump and ran my thumb over it. I loved the feel of it, it was strange and unreal, and yet right below my hand inside of her was our child. It was so beautiful and so loved even now. I was more than ecstatic to come to our room and hear of this. We expected it, but it was still an overjoyed moment._

_She stirred and stared up at me, her big blues staring into mine. I smiled as she yawned and stretched as best she could in my embrace. For days and weeks after, she would visit me and sit in my lap until she could no longer with her stomach too large to fit properly. Yet, she still enjoyed my company in a chair next to me, leaning against me and rubbing her large belly._

"Love, what are you thinking about?" Her voice brought me back.

"I seem to be lost in my memories today," I smiled, leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled back and went back to eating her meal.

When we were finished we headed back to our rooms for the night. Her back was hurting her again from the amount of walking she had done today. I practically carried her to the room, which I was more than happy to do, and with the door closed behind us I placed her gently on the bed. I used magic to undress her and into a silk nightgown. She gave me a pointed look and I changed her again in one of my tunics. She always preferred sleeping in something of mine. It boosted my pride beyond anything, though I would rather see her in silk. She deserved nothing but the best.

We got comfortable in bed, me spooning her and nuzzling my head into her neck as we both drifted off into sleep. I had my arm wrapped around her stomach caressing her belly and singing softly in her ear. She sighed and leaned further into my embrace and I could feel her breathing leveling out signaling that she was now asleep.

I always fell asleep after her, to be sure that she was comfortable and safe. I could soon find myself in sleep right behind her, but something was keeping me awake tonight. I always slept better with her, but something was nagging me in the back of my head. I kept silent, and just closed my eyes hoping that sleep would come.

It never came though, and I knew why I hadn't in the first place. From the first gasp and the instant sound of a whimper flying out of her mouth, I knew that tonight was the night our baby was going to be born. She turned as best she could, but she was relieved to see my face, my eyes wide open and ready to spring from the bed. She nodded her head, unable to form the words.

In an instant I was out of the bed and running down the corridors, not even thinking of teleporting myself. I made it to the maid's chambers and busted the door down. The maids there sleeping sat up instantly, surprised to see their King dressed in only a pair of undergarments.

"Is it time my Lord?" One maid asked, her voice clam and at the ready. I could only nod my head and soon all were in a hurry to get everything prepared. The one that had spoken to me, the leader of them all approached me with a warm smile. She placed her hand on my arm, her warm touch trying to soothe me. "Please, sir, go back to your wife. We will be there soon to assist."

I didn't need any further convincing and soon I teleported myself to our room when I heard her screams of pain. I leapt on the bed, sitting next to her and wrapping my arms around her. She grasped my arms, her wails making my heart plunge. I was prepared for this, or so I thought. It seemed that nothing could prepare a husband and father for this, and this was only the first of many I planned on having with her.

The door flung open and the maids bowed in respect before they rushed to her aid.

"My King, you are free to stay. I must ask that you try and get you both comfortable. I have a feeling this won't take too long, an hour or two at most," the leader spoke calmly. I could only nod my head, she gave me an encouraging smile, and I repositioned myself to sit behind her. I swung my other leg around to her other side, bending my knees and holding her to me. She squirmed in my grasp, her panting and breathing uneven, sweat glistened on her forehead. I hummed into her ear, trying to relax her and running my hands up and down her sides. I held onto her hand with my free one and ran my thumb over her knuckles.

The maids went to work, prepping themselves before the leader, whose name escapes me, approached my wife. Her screams had gone down and she was only whimpering, her head thrashing from side to side on my torso.

"My Queen, you must lift your legs up, I need to check how far along you are," her voice was soft and gentle. My wife only nodded, having difficulty bending her knees so the maid could do her job. I was a bit sterner, and wanted to shout at her for attempting such a thing, but I held my tongue. That area was for me and for me only. However, I knew the baby would be coming from there, and it would only be a matter of time before her probing fingers would be there to catch the baby.

My wife screamed again, her hand squeezing mine with full force. Her touches were always gentle, so feeling this was a shock, yet I was still expecting it. I whispered into her ear to breathe, kneading my fingers in her arms and her sides to try and calm her. It helped only a little before she went back to screaming.

"This will be quick, you are almost ready to push," the maid spoke, and got herself up on the bed a bit more to get a better position. Lynn wailed again, her hand squeezing mine and her other searching for my other hand. I clasped it in mine, running my fingers over her knuckles as she squeezed them hard from another contraction.

"Soon, love. Our baby will be here soon, all of this will be over. No more pain, but the joy of our child finally in our arms," I cooed in her ear, she whimpered as the last bought of pain passed, her body tensing and waiting for the next.

"Alright my Queen, it is time that you start pushing. I will count to three and you push with all you can," my wife prepared herself, holding her breath, taking a few before the maid counted down from three. Lynn gave her first good push, and held it for ten seconds before she was allowed to relax and breathe before another contraction caused her to scream again. Once that was over, and the next contraction on the way, the maid counted down from three again before she pushed for the next round of ten seconds.

This went on for another good thirty minutes before the maid proclaimed she saw the head crowning. I encouraged my wife to keep pushing on, to keep working at it that our baby was almost here. My heart was hammering in my chest, one from the sheer agony my wife was being put through, but also nervousness for my child. We still didn't know the sex of the child, and I was excited to see what we had created.

"Should only be one more push, only one more. Ready? One… two… three, push," the maid encourage. Lynn tightened the grip on my hand the strongest it has ever been, her voice grumbling until she screamed out as the baby finally came out. She went limp in my arms, her breathing erratic as she tried calming herself.

That was when I heard it. My baby's first noise, the baby's cry. I could feel tears pooling in my eyes, I nuzzled my wife's neck before I looked up at the blood covered child. The baby had a small patch of black fuzz atop its head, and its small pudgy body was gasping as the maid went about cleaning off the blood and clearing its mouth.

"Congratulations my Lord, for you have a baby boy," she wrapped my son in a white blanket, all tight and snug. I moved from behind my wife, yet still next to her and touching her as the baby was handed to me. I looked down at the sleeping child, my heart welling at the sight of him. He was so beautiful, and he was mine, both mine and my wife's child. The maid finished with my wife, fixing her up and finishing the last bit before my wife could go back to sleep after a grueling half hour of labor and birth. It was most definitely the shortest for a first pregnancy, but she had done well, beautifully. My determined, strong wife was able to give birth quickly, wanting our baby to be here just as much as I wanted him to.

The maid placed a few pillows behind her head so she could lean up to see our child in my arms still. The baby was still sleeping, resting peacefully in my arms. She smiled, her hand weakly reaching up to rub his head, caressing his cheek.

"Our son," she breathed, a lone tear falling down her face. I kissed the top of her head, my own tears falling down my face.

"What would you like to name him?" I asked, gazing at my son then to my wife.

"Damien," her voice was weak and small, but I could hear her clearly. _Damien_.

"Damien," I repeated aloud, testing the word on my tongue. My son had a name now, and it was strong and powerful. He had my name too, Lokison. Damien Lokison. My son. _My son._ Another tear fell down my cheek and right onto my sons face. I wiped it off, caressing his cheek as his mother had. Damien opened his eyes slowly, showing perfect shining green orbs. My eyes. My hair. I wonder if was like me too, or he would be like his mother. I love him, just the same.

"Thank you," I leaned down to face my wife, she was staring at her son, and then up to me. She smiled softly, nuzzling her head into my arm. "For blessing me with such a beautiful son."

"It was you who carried him, and loved him unconditionally as I do now. You've known him longer than I have, being able to hold him. I thank you, for blessing me with such a beautiful precious son," I kissed her forehead.

"I love you," she said, her eyes fluttering shut.

"And I love you. Sleep, when you wake our son and I will be waiting for you. We have many years of happiness to come, and we don't want you missing out on it," I kissed the top of her head as I got her more comfortable on the bed to sleep.

I cradled my son for hours it seemed, his eyes had opened occasionally and stared at me. Then he would fall back asleep like his mother. I smiled and caressed his tender head. My baby boy, my son. I never imagined the day I would become a father, not even when she was pregnant. It wasn't ever a reality until now, and now holding my son in my arms it put light to all the darkness I had left in my heart. Here I was holding the little boy that would one day take my place as King. He would be a powerful King, learning from me. I would teach him all the necessities of life, what he needs to know, what to avoid, how to handle situations. I will protect him with my life, as I would his mother, and we will guide him to be the very best man.

I would teach him to be a gentleman. I would be his example, showing my son how to treat a woman. My two lovers, my son and my wife, I will cherish them for years to come; they are the beacon of light inside of me.

Staring down at my sleeping son and my sleeping wife, I couldn't wait to be blessed with more children. This tranquility could only be beheld with a child and sharing them with their mother. Forever I will love them, protect them, and cherish them with all my being. I will strive to be the best father and husband I can, no matter how much of an ass I can be. I will love them forever. My family. My wife. My son.

* * *

**Alright, well there you have it! I hope that it was a good ending. I sort of teared up at the end, well mostly I was choking on my sobs. I don't think it was that emotionally traumatic, but still... Loki with child is like the best thing ever! I know he would make a great father, because he wouldn't want his son/daughter going through the same things as he had went through as a child and growing up with Odin. Now that he is King, and he has something worthwhile to give to his son, I'm sure it makes it even better. Damien is very lucky to have his parents, they are perfect for him! A bit sappy, but oh well, I enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! This story now comes to a close, MAYBE... Eheheheh!**


	4. The Royal Family

**Here's the new addition. I guess this story is growing on me, and I keep thinking up of ideas to write! I know it's probably really cheesy, but I decided that when I'm reading so much angst, I just have to get out my sexual frustration and feels to a place where I want them to be to help! I'm terribly sorry if there are any mistakes... I wanted to get this out now while I remembered and while I can. I've got college stuff I've got to do before the end of this week to have it all turned in and ready by April 10th. I might update if I have time, but that all depends on if I get that other stuff done. Again, sorry for the mistakes, it's like 11 and I took a muscle relaxer which usually knocks me right out! This chapter is quite longer than all the rest, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**4. The Royal Family**

"Daddy!" My son ran after his father in the palace. His laughter and giggles filling the echoed space. Loki ran, well fast walking considering his son would never catch him if he actually ran, laughing with him as well. My heart swelled at the sight and sounds, we were happy.

"You have to catch him!" I cheered, laughing from my seat. It had been two years since Damien had been born. Loki had turned out to be the best father one could ever have. He sacrificed so much for him, and me, but he still ruled with an iron fist. Damien had a great role model for when he would take the throne.

After I had woken from my slumber when Damien was born, Loki was still cradling our son. He was humming, a soothing melody for the sleeping child. I smiled, and nuzzled more into his arm. Loki had felt me wake, and he had moved so his arm wrapped around me and I could hold the head of our child. He had a small patch of black fuzz atop his head, and from what Loki whispered to me, he had his eyes as well. I gasped at his beauty when Damien woke, and a small tear formed in my eye from the sight of him. I fed him, Loki never leaving my side, supporting me. Loki for a week after his birth did not once go back to his work, his child and wife needed his full attention. I made him go back to his work after the week when we slipped into Damien's schedule of food, sleep, and diaper.

Loki had proved to not have a clue about diapers, so he left that to me. He, however, gave him his baths. He spoke to him while he cleaned him, cooing him and loving him. Damien smiled and laughed much, and it spurred Loki on further as a smile never left his face in the presence of his son. Something changed within Loki as soon as he saw Damien, and whatever it was, I was happy for it.

Damien came running to me; he had caught his father who was now chasing him. I snuggled him, trying to hide him in my grasp as his father crouched down in front of us. Loki was able to slide his fingers between my arms and snatched him right from my grasp. Damien squealed at the top of his lungs, but was laughing wildly when Loki began to tickle him. Soon, he stopped as Damien started to give in. His head was droopy and he yawned.

"I love you my son," Loki whispered into his ear. Damien looked up, and lifted his hand up to touch his fathers cheek speaking in his childlike whisper.

"I love you too daddy," he smiled before yawning again and snuggling into his embrace. Damien looked just like his father, but on many occasions he reminded me of myself when I was younger.

Loki walked back over to me, and I stood up from the seat and wrapped my arm around his arm. I caressed my sons face and followed Loki to his room for him to take a nap. I stepped away from Loki when he put him to bed, tucking him nice and comfortably under the sheets and duvet. Our son grasped Loki's finger unconsciously, holding on tightly. Loki seemed shocked for just a second before he smiled, and kissed his sons head placing the hand grasping him back down next to his body.

Loki left the night light on in the corner, in case he woke up. Damien hated the dark, as any child would. He crept his way over to me and embraced me as we walked down the hallway. We made it to our room, closing the door behind me before Loki advanced on me. I was expecting this, whenever Loki was in a good mood, or any mood for that matter, he always wanted to make it even better. There were only a few nights in between were we were not making love to each other, and tonight was no different. I was more than ready, I never got tired of him, and even as his kisses turned heated, my whole body began to burn.

Loki lead me into the bathroom, not breaking contact but tearing off my clothes in the process until the back of my legs finally reached the porcelain bathtub. Loki used magic to fill it up with steaming hot water before finally breaking away to enter. I came in behind him, straddling his hips as I slowly nipped at his lower lips. He groaned deep in the back of his throat, his hands kneading into my ass fervently. I moaned, rubbing my ass into his hands to continue.

Loki chuckled, running his hands up my body until he reached my breasts. I was now kissing his neck, my hands wrapped around his neck. I was dripping wet, and begging for more. He was fondling my breasts with as much fervor as he had my ass. He twisted and kneaded my nipples until they were pert, the small rose buds peaking out as I rubbed myself against Loki's hardened cock. Loki continued his assault on my breasts, leaning my head away so he could wrap his mouth around one mound while his hand still played with the other. I rested my hands on his shoulders as he did this, assaulting me with so much pleasure that I couldn't help the whimpers that left my mouth. My stomach began to clench, and that oh so familiar feeling of my climax coming upon me felt good to feel once again. My body shook with the Earth shattering force that only Loki could bring me to. I screamed out his name, my head dropped atop his as I came down from my high, trying to get my breathing back under control.

Loki pulled his head up so we were gazing into each others eyes. He looked at me so lovingly, with so much passion. I could feel my heart swell at the sight of his eyes, I kissed his nose tenderly. He smiled and closed his eyes, sighing in contentment. I smiled with him, beginning to grind myself against him once again.

He took the hint and reached his hand down to grip himself, running his hand up and down his shaft before he positioned himself into my entrance. I leaned up on my knees before I dropped down slowly on top of him, groaning at the stretching feeling.

I pushed off and up, then back down with much force before doing that again. I twisted my hips and rocked myself back and forth before doing it all over again. I knew how to tend to Loki now, and I knew what made his head reel in excitement. I knew when he would come, and how long it would take. I knew everything about him, and I loved that only I could bring him to his climax.

It didn't take long before we both reached our climax, groaning out each others names as we gripped onto each other.

We came down from our high, our breathing returned to normal. I was still lying in his arms in the tub, the water never losing it's heat. It was soothing, but I was beginning to prune.

"Lynn," Loki spoke up. I could only mumble a groan in response.

"Yes?" I asked, not lifting my head up. I twirled my hand around his nipple, pinching and teasing it as I waited for him to speak.

"Would you want another child?" He asked. I remembered this voice, from years ago. He was hesitant, almost too afraid to hear what I had to say. But of course I expected this, and I sighed. I leaned up off of Loki, looking him in the eyes. My assumption was correct, his wide green eyes gazing into mine.

"Loki, of course I do, you know this," I reminded him. He seemed still hesitant, there was still more for me to hear.

"When?" He asked, his voice small. I never knew that my husband, King of the Nine Realms, would be afraid to ask me about having another child. I thought that he would just ask me to bear him another, but he was still ever the gentleman.

"I love the time we spend with each other, and Damien. I love this, what we have," I began, Loki seemed saddened by this, his face dropping. "But, you know I want another child."

"I could gift you with a girl, if you wish?" He asked, his voice still quite small and timid.

I smiled, it would only be Loki to find a way to convince me. "Of course Loki, I would love a girl. I love our son, but I want to share this love with more."

"You're evading," Loki pointed out. Of course I was, how could one just say it.

"I don't know what to say, honestly. How would you want me to respond?" He seemed hopeful, his eyes lighting up.

"I want another child," he stated plainly, I smiled and kissed him chastely.

"I want another, too. Maybe I could be gifted with a girl," I sat back more on his legs as I let that thought settle. I could be a mother of two, my beautiful son, and then a beautiful daughter. A girl.

"Just as my wife wishes," Loki kissed my forehead.

"Loki, you can't change Fate's design. We wouldn't know until the baby was born," I scolded him, playfully hitting his chest. He laughed, and brought me into his arms, holding me close.

"Of course, love. However, I will keep on trying until you have your girl," he rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"I think you would enjoy a girl very much, as much as your son," I laughed, nuzzling my nose into his chest.

"You think?" Loki's hesitance was slowly returning. I leaned back to face him.

"Of course. For as much as you are protective, you are loving. She will want for nothing, she'll have her older brother to look up to as well. And you, will guard her. Men will line up, and you will be the ultimate decider in who marries your daughter. You will love her, and she'll be her daddy's little Princess," I cupped his face, running my thumbs over his cheeks. He leaned into my touch, relishing in what I was telling him and my touch.

"I will do all of that and more. I only strive to be the best I can," Loki kissed my palm, raising his hands to hold mine to his face.

"And you are the best father for Damien, and for our future children. And you are incredibly sweet to me. I never thought I would find love one day, but it seemed to have been in front of me the whole time," I smiled and ran my nose along his. He tightened his grip around me.

"I will always be there for you. Always," Loki kissed me. We rested in each others arms before I could feel my skin pruning up.

"Can we get out now, I think I'm clean and dirty enough," I smirked. He enjoys playful me, and I was more than happy to provide it for him. Loki growled, nipping my ear lobe before helping me up. He quickly used magic to dry us and then carried me into the bedroom. I laughed the whole way there, squealing as soon as he had placed me on the bed. I was now assuming that we were not going to sleep. I was not to complain, I was looking forward to it most of all.

* * *

"It's just as last time Loki," I scolded my husband as he paced the room. Damien was off to bed already, having a long day with his father. It was his break day, his time that he spent with his family. Today was also the day we would find out if I was pregnant again. Loki hadn't been with me when the doctor made the check, and though last time I knew it to be true, there were some things that hadn't taken hold quite yet. I wasn't experiencing any morning sickness, and my eating habits hadn't changed yet.

"How long did it take last time?" I needed to keep him speaking. I padded to the space next to me and he stopped pacing. He sat down next to me in a huff, falling down onto the bed, and groaning loudly. I knew this was a trying time for him, we had been relentless, and I had stopped the birth control. Yet, we had heard no word of our current situation.

"Last time I was more than sure. I told you before the doctor even let me know. I knew it was true, something had been off about me, and I knew enough that I already assumed I was pregnant," I explained. "However, I have been on birth control until we decided to try again. It could be another month or so before we can even try."

"I want you to not take them anymore," Loki stated sternly. I knew of his hesitance on the pill, even I had been more than skeptical about it. Yet, with a good discussion with my doctor, I had come to the conclusion that taking it wouldn't be harmful. It was a decision I had made on my own, and yet I discussed it briefly with Loki. He had the same feelings towards it as he did now, and he was still scolding me for it.

"Loki, I only take it so we do not repopulate the whole Universe! For as many times as we have sex, I wouldn't be surprised if we had more than five already," I turned to face him. "Loki, I want more than just one or two. I don't want more than five, I don't know if my body could handle all of that."

Loki tensed then relaxed. I knew what he was thinking, and he was always protective over me. He had a nightmare once that I had died giving birth, at the time we weren't trying. I could see it in his eyes that he was worried for me, but I was much tougher than I looked. Through him I've become much stronger.

"My Queen," there was a tap on our door. Loki waved his hand lazily towards the door, allowing entrance to whomever was on the other side. Loki had put this protection spell on there, it would be put up so no one would walk in on us. Though, we had no incidents with maids, we had one with our son. It was a shock to him, but to our surprise, he didn't react the way we thought he would. Damien seemed to believe that daddy treated mommy that way because he loves her. He had not seen much, just Loki on top of me while he devoured my mouth and grind his hips on me. As soon as the doors had opened, he quickly summoned our supposed nightclothes as our son had walked in. He had a nightmare, and was seeking our protection. Loki had to hide the fact that he was still very much aroused, but yet heeded his sons despair and allowed him to lay with us until he fell asleep again. By then, I had fallen asleep. Loki woke me up early just to finish what we had started, and it had been a nice moment we had shared.

"Yes, please come in," I stood up from the bed, Loki was still sulking sprawled out on the duvet.

The maid bowed low before picking herself back up and nodded her head.

"The Healer summons you both," she spoke softly, bowed quickly and then left in a rush. I slapped Loki in the leg and he jumped growling in the back of his throat.

"Enough of this. I would like it if you to join me," I reached my hand out, and after a few heartbeats, Loki took it. I led him down the halls; to the one room I had been acquainted with when I was pregnant with Damien. The "Healer" was the leader maid; she had been on Asgard for some time before she decided she would aid Loki. Eir had been Loki's healer since he was a child, so it only made sense for her to continue in his line of heirs and children.

* * *

My wife walked with such determination, without fear or hesitance. I was greatly worrying that she was not pregnant; I wanted her to be so badly. I love my son so much; my heart swells at the sight of him. But I know deep down that my wife would love a girl to share her more intimate thoughts with. To share her love of nature and life, to have another woman among us. I wanted a girl as well, it would be a happy day indeed for any father. I was a lucky father, to have been gifted with such a perfect child, I wanted more.

I kept a firm grasp of her hand, not allowing her small warm fingers to slip from my grasp. I was afraid of those damned pills too. I had asked her not to be on them, but she went and fought against me for it. She had given her valid reasons, but it was times like these that my reasons outweighed hers. I hadn't been the terrible husband and went behind her back to get her to stop; instead I allowed this to go on. I should've put it to a stop when she had first mentioned it to me. I wasn't afraid of having many children, I wanted as many as I could have with her. I knew she said that she didn't want more than five, but I'm sure I could persuade her otherwise. Of course, that would have to be later.

I was acting like a child, and I knew it. My pacing as I struggled with my own thoughts, to the brooding and sulking as I sprawled myself upon our bed. When she had slapped my leg, an involuntary growl slipped my throat. She hadn't ever hit my like that, only ever when I was being irrational and she felt that it was necessary to do so. It was her only physical sign for me to step back and calm down.

The walk to the Healing room was a long one, but with my wife's easy steps, though small, we made it there in no time at all. The door opened with magic before we entered inside. Eir, the Asgardian Healer that followed me from Asgard, sat behind an oak desk piled with papers. Her graying hairs were the signs of old age. She decided early on that she would allow time to wither her away; it was the wrinkles of wisdom, the white hair of hard work, and the weak limbs that showed her years of service. I was in great debt with her kindness.

My heart thudded in my chest as we took the two seats opposite of her. Lynn never let go of my hand, rubbing her thumb over my knuckles as tenderly and encouragingly as she could while her own nerves caused her to shake. Oh how I wish I wasn't being so stubborn, all I wanted to do was to hold her close to me. I wanted to comfort her, and tell her everything will be alright. That I would love her, even if she wasn't pregnant, but we wouldn't stop trying. I wouldn't stop trying, not until she got her daughter. Our daughter.

Eir then decided to look up, giving us a warm smile before standing up from her chair. She bowed politely before she went about her work.

"My King, my Queen. Such pleasantries to see you here. I'm sure you both are quite nervous to hear of the results," she was taking her time with this. Damned woman, I was about to lose myself the longer she made me wait. I might even thrash out at her if she continued on like this.

"Yes, we are both quite nervous. Considering I was on birth control for so long," Lynn stated simply.

"Of course, yes. However, after a few weeks of the pill being absent, you should be in working order," Eir explained. She had learned of many of the human ways of birth control, and was an expert on almost all medicines. Yet, the more she droned on, the more I became irritated. Lynn felt this drift in my mood, and gently squeezed my hand coaxing me to hang in there for a little bit longer.

"That's good news, though it would be better if we could hear of the results," Lynn spoke, her palms becoming clammy in my touch. She was just as nervous as I was, yet she was going about it differently than I was. I was proud of her, and quite amazed at her calm like nature. She had always been calm, I should expect this. Though, after being married, and knowing me for years, I thought I might actually rub off on her at some point.

"Of course, I haven't ever looked at it myself," Eir was irritating me the more seconds that passed by. How dare she not even look at that, she must know! She is our healer, the Royal Healer! I should have her flogged, I should have her banished, I should have her- "Oh, well would you look at this. I am incredibly happy for you both, our Queen is pregnant with another child!"

In a matter of a few seconds, I went from raging to complete shock, to sighing in relief, and then becoming filled with joy. Lynn was also quite happy and I could see her eyes glisten with tears. This was most wonderful news!

* * *

I was six months pregnant now. My stomach had ballooned in the last two months to a large size. I wondered what it might be, but Loki seemed more worried if I would carry full term once again. I did in the last pregnancy, so I had no doubt I would this time. Yet the extra weight I had gained was troubling.

Loki was ecstatic, more than that, elated. He seemed to be carrying all the happiness in the universe inside of him. He was going to be a father once again. Damien was just as excited as he was, and even he was mentioning having already claimed the child a baby girl. I had my doubts, this one was resting quite low, which only meant one thing. I had heard from my mother when my little brother was still inside of her that she knew it was to be a boy, because he was hanging low. I wouldn't tell this to Loki, rather keeping it a mystery for all of us.

Life was normal for quite some time, we worked around Damien's schedule as always. Loki would wake before me, as usual, kiss me on the cheek then the lips before he would take care of our son. I would get up after him, splashing some water on my face before I would head out to meet my two boys for breakfast.

I waddled, instead of walked, now with the larger belly. The dress I had slipped on was simple, and allowing my hair to just fall down my back. It had lengthened down mid-back, only getting it trimmed every so often.

Damien greeted me first, leaving his chair after a quick scold from his father before he came over and hugged me at my legs. He reached his hand up to caress my belly lovingly. I smiled and ruffled his hair, cupping his small face in my hands. He was turning out to be a handsome man.

His green eyes were as luminous as ever, his pale skin with a slight pink to his cheeks, his pointed nose and chubby cheeks squinted from his beaming smile. His dark black hair was long and thick, falling just behind his ear. I kept it short, be he seemed to enjoy having it as long as his fathers, whose I also kept just at his neckline.

"Good morning!" Damien smiled, hugging me again before taking my hand and leading me towards the table. He put me between his father and myself. Loki sat up and kissed my cheek again and squeezed my free hand before I was able to sit.

"Good morning, love," Loki winked at me, smirking at the blush that formed on my face.

"Mommy! What baby sister want?" Damien, still the ever thick-headed just as his father. Persistent still that he was going to have a baby sister.

"She's not as picky as you had been," I laughed, reaching over for the plate of still warm eggs. I grabbed a piece of bacon, and then two pancakes.

"It seems so, how is she?" Loki placed his hand on my knee and gave it a squeeze.

"She's well," I smiled, rubbing my hand over the swell. Loki placed his hand over mine, reaching over and kissing my cheek once again.

"Daddy!" Damien squirmed in his seat. We both couldn't help but chuckle.

"Has the baby moved at all?" Loki had been worried about this. Damien had kicked pretty early, and thought that this child would be the same. Yet, even at 6 months, the baby was quite silent. I shook my head.

"No, not yet. There are flutters, but nothing that you could feel," I dropped my gaze to my food, nibbling before I finished the plate in silence. I was probably just as worried as he was, it was an odd feeling to have the baby kick from the inside. Even stranger that the baby was not responding to anything. Damien used to dance when Loki and would have sex when pregnant with him, this one however, showed no signs of movement.

"Mommy, baby sister shy?" His large green orbs gazed up at me with concern. Oh my two concerned boys, I smiled at him and kissed the top of his head.

"Maybe, we won't truly know until the baby is here," I told him, then telling him to finish his breakfast. He went back to his meal, his face in full concentration. He looked just like his father when he was deep in thought.

After our breakfast, I took Damien to spend some time outside. He ran around the balcony, careful to keep away from the edge. I sat in one of the chairs, watching him while staying in the shade of the umbrella. It was a warm summer day, the sun high in the sky reflecting all the gold of the city. I could tell that Damien was slowly becoming tired from running about. He was trying to use some of his magic, taking after his father there once again. He could do some magic, but Loki had restricted it until he was a little older to control it. Every so often he would give some of it back, teach him how to control it and allow him practice for many months or even a year at times before he would give more back. Damien, Loki thought, would be just as powerful as he would be one day.

I wondered about this new child, if they would be the same. I could hardly see any similarities between Damien and I. Loki has promised that he has my innocent charm, and a way with words. Even Damien can outwit his father from time to time. He's such an epitome of his father in almost everything he does. I love him, he's such a perfect and great child. I have no doubt that this new child will be loved as much as Damien is, and I can't wait for the day to meet him or her.

"Mommy, can we see daddy?" Damien had finished his magic playing, walking over to me. I could see the tiredness in his eyes, he had overused his magic again. This was happening more and more. It alarmed me immediately, but Loki soothed that it was all about practice. He would tell of his times when he was a child and all the times he had crashed from an overexertion of magic.

"Only if he's not awfully busy," I ruffled his black hair. He slunk away from my touch, carefully making sure that his hair was pushed back. He looked too much like his father. Damien smiled and ran back inside, I could hear his shoes hitting the marble ground fading down the hallway.

I shook my head, laughing to myself. He's such a little goober. I stood up slowly, having difficulty with the added weight, and the strain on my back. This one had to be a boy, I was just hanging so low.

Making my way down the marble floor, I couldn't hear anything. All was silent in the hall, but I knew that he was here somewhere. Damien was very smart, but I don't think he had all the halls memorized by now. I would check all the different halls, our bedroom and even his that was nearby. The entrance to our rooms were right across the hall, I wanted to ensure that we were close to him in case he needed something. I was now wondering where we would put the new one. Of course, during the first year, well at least most of it, we will have the baby in the study connected to our room. At least to give Loki and some privacy, but near enough that I could hear the baby cry at night to be fed.

I remembered back when Damien was just the small tiny infant. Only a month old. I was losing a lot of sleep at night, but I would still wake up automatically to feed Damien.

* * *

_It was the middle of the night, the moon was shining in brightly through our double doors to the balcony. Loki was sleeping peacefully next to me, not getting much sleep after waking up at odd hours. He had an important general from a secluded Republic somewhere south. It was all about deals and shares, as well as peaceful negotiations. Knowing my husband, he was probably threatening in the most softest way he could to get what he wants. I felt bad for the general, but after shortly meeting him during dinners, I found that he wasn't the most pleasant._

_I could hear Damien start to stir, I kept the door cracked open in my own worried motherly state. I quickly slipped from the bed, trying not to wake Loki. After quietly walking in Damien's room, I shut the door softly behind me. I grabbed Damien, who was wide awake and waiting for me, I sat us down in the rocking chair in the corner and turned on the light beside it. I lifted the shoulder strap to my nightgown, something I had to trade for Loki's tunics for the time being, and allowed Damien to have his midnight meal._

_I rocked us, back and forth, and quietly hummed to him. Damien didn't take long and went back to cooing in my arms, his small fingers playing with the straps of my dress. I fixed that and gave Damien my finger to grasp and suck on. His green eyes would look up at me every now and then, shining. They seemed to almost shimmer, sparkling with life. It seemed appropriate, he held so much life within him. I hummed to him, standing up and walking back into the bedroom. The night was cold, so I did not walk outside, instead I just stood in front of the floor to ceiling windows. My humming was quiet, so as not to wake Loki up. He had a busy day ahead of him, many more deals that needed to be made._

_I didn't expect him to wake, so when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, I had to hold in a breath. Loki rested his head on my arm and lightly kissed my neck, sucking on my pulse. I repressed the moan that began in my throat, trying to continue my humming._

"_He ate?" Loki asked, one hand finding it's way to caress Damien's face._

"_Mhm," I mumbled, going back to my humming._

"_Bring him to bed, I can't sleep without you next to me," Loki cooed, one arm wrapped around me tighter and leading me back to the bed._

"_You've had a long day," I spoke quietly, my humming stopped now that Damien had fallen asleep._

"_And an even longer one tomorrow. I just wish that he didn't have to be so benevolent," Loki growled, quietly still for Damien._

"_Love, you must do this," I reminded him. Sometimes, I feel that he forgets some of his usual duties for me and his son._

"_I only do what I must, I would rather spend my time with you and our son," Loki took Damien from my arms so I could lay down next to him. We put him between us, facing each other so we could watch him._

"_Loki, you are an important person, I expect no less," I found his hand and tangled my fingers with his. He lifted my hand and kissed each knuckle with open mouthed suckles._

"_And for that, I love you more than you know. You, him and our future children will always be first to me. You come first, not this Kingdom," Loki rested our hands between us, right below Damien._

"_I love you, and good night," I spoke softly, yawning before snuggling to get more comfortable._

"_And I love you, sweet dreams my love," Loki reached over and kissed me lightly on the cheek then kissed Damien tenderly on the forehead. I fell asleep with a smile on my lips, and a fluttering heart._

* * *

I finally decided that I would go check Loki's study, I knew he would be there today. He had many letters to look at and respond. I had a feeling that maybe Damien would outsmart me and be there already. The golden halls still glimmered and shone like it had the first day I had ever walked through these halls. Some pictures had been added to the walls, pictures of my parents and then some of ourselves. Even a photo from our wedding I hadn't even realized was taken. We were both quite happy, an unwavering smile on our faces, holding each others hand at the altar, to our intimate dancing at the reception.

I turned right then left, but was stopped when I saw someone. I held a hand over my mouth, trying to hold back the tears from escaping my eyes. It had been many years since I've seen him, at least since Damien was born. This time, however, he was so much more grown up, in full regalia. My brother was standing, tall and saluting my son who saluted him back. Loki was standing nearby, shaking his head and laughing to himself.

My brother turned his head and saw me, his eyes widening when his own set of tears threatened to break loose. Loki stepped out of the way to see what his eye had caught, and smiled when he noticed me. My brother and I ran into each others arms, smiling and laughing, tears rolling down our eyes finally.

"Lynn, look at you! Mom would be proud!" My brother beamed, pulling back from our hug. He tipped my chin up so I could look at him.

"And you've grown! I used to be taller than you for years!" I laughed, punching him in the chest.

"Mommy?" Damien peeked from behind my brother. I looked down and pulled him into a hug.

"Yes sweet boy?" I asked, he was looking nervously at my brother.

"I'm your uncle, your mommy's brother. Seems it won't be too long before you'll be a big brother too!" Damien looked at him quizzically before he finally connected the dots. Well, at least a few for a two year old to understand.

"My mommy's big brother?" He laughed, the sound resounding deep in his chest.

"No, your mother is my big sister," he laughed again. Damien looked between us two before he seemed stumped again.

"Mommy's older?" Now I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not by much, mommy's not that old," I patted his head, ruffling his hair again. Loki came to join us now, coming to stand beside me and placing a hand on Damien's shoulder.

"You are welcome to stay as a guest for now. You will work for me soon, for now we'll enjoy family," Loki smiled, my brother following suit.

"Of course. I appreciate this very much!" Damien rushed over to him and gave him a big hug, my brother lifting him up in the air. He put Damien under his arm and tried helping him hold out his hands as they "flew" down the hall. Loki and I joined hands, laughing and watching.

"Your brother will be a fine fit for his position," Loki mused, giving my had a gentle squeeze.

"He's good in almost anything he puts his mind to. Reminds me of you almost, and my dad," I had rarely talked of my father, it was never a point of conversation.

"Your father seemed like a good man," Loki didn't voice his opinions often, he would rather keep quiet about that. My father had been a rebel to his rule, and I guess that I was his punishment. Marrying the very King he despised. I knew that wasn't Loki's intention, it couldn't be, but Loki never knew about my parentage until years after we had met. It was still a subject not to revisit often, it always brought on so many doubts.

"I thought you were working?" I asked, lifting my eyes to gaze up at him through my lashes.

"I was, and am. Today I'm to appoint the newest Royal Guards. They finished schooling and training recently," Loki then led me down the hallway to go catch up with my brother and Damien, who were now flying all over the place and narrowly missing some vases and tables. Damien was shrieking at the top of his lungs, the sound bouncing off the walls.

"It's quite a beautiful day, a bit hot, but it might be nice to take Damien down to the stalls," I offered. Loki promised to have us both trained to ride a horse. What better opportunity than now with both Loki and my brother.

"I can manage that," Loki seemed still a bit hesitant on having his son riding quite yet. He had better balance than a normal two year old, but his mind was always somewhere else and his concentration sometimes wasn't that well. Only when he deems it important enough. He would ride with Loki, even if he trusts my brother now than he had back then, Loki would feel better having Damien with him. I could ride with my brother, if he wouldn't be annoying like he usually is with me.

It was a few hours before dinner and we were finally able to make it down to the stables. The horses were all set and ready, a trail was pointed out to us with the right essentials for our journey. We were to dine out in a meadow not too far from the main palace. It was found on the outskirts of the gold city, but remotely quiet. Damien was more than excited, but was less enthused when Loki forced him on his horse. He put him securely in front of him, allowing Damien to take hold of the reigns to "help daddy".

I rode with my brother as I had expected, and he was being less than helpful. I wasn't wearing a dress, instead some basic riding jeans and a blouse with a straw hat I had found lying around one day. My brother was so much larger now, built like the guard he was meant to be. He was much taller, not as tall as Loki, but his muscle made up for it and he at first forced me to sit behind him. Yet, when Loki gave him a hard look, placed me in front of him. This made matters worse and now he was flexing his muscles and basically capturing me between his thick arms. It proved difficult when we began moving, the rocking back and forth squished me and knocked the air out of me a few times.

I could see Loki getting nervous on his horse just a few strides away in front of us. He just knows when I'm not comfortable. Yet, I couldn't ever feel anymore comfortable with my brothers arms still embracing me. Even in his own little quirky way, he still brings a smile on my face no matter how annoying or irritating he may be.

The trail was otherwise calm and quiet, a few words were exchanged between my brother and husband. It was mostly in code, I think, I wasn't really paying attention. As much as I am interested in my husbands work, talking guarding, statuses, fighting moves, and even how to handle a situation was boring. Damien seemed to think the same way, I felt sorry for him because one day he would be having a similar conversation with his future Royal Guards.

I had always wondered how that would work when Loki would step down from the throne. If he would even step down, or if he would rule until he died. Loki had said that he would step down when he felt Damien was ready for the role, in which we would go live and do as we please. I felt almost inclined to ask if we could live in the cottage there in Asgard, but I almost wanted to be around close to Damien. Not just because we didn't trust him on his own, but just to have him nearby.

I knew this child now wouldn't be getting the throne, but would be promised a life no matter the sex. If it was indeed another boy, then he would probably fit the role as the Kings councilor and adviser, together ruling. If it was a girl as my boys were hoping, then she would live lavishly and sheltered until she would be married. That was a sour thought on Loki's mind and froze when he gave it thought. Seeing his little girl leave him for another man made his heart break, even now. I knew it would come to that one day, but it wouldn't be for quite some time.

The sun beat down on us relentlessly, the rays never ending. The city was far behind us now and we were met with the smaller towns and houses to the outskirts. These parts, even though less lavish than around the palace, was still quaint and well put together. My heart fell in love with a few houses, who had gardens with bright colored roses and daisies. The green grass was as vibrant as Loki and Damien's eyes, and the houses were well kept. I smiled, maybe these would be the houses we would look into living when Damien took his role as King.

The meadow was in view, a large pasture of green grass, flowing in the wind with a natural look. It was unkempt, the grass rising a few feet from the ground. Yet, even as I was placed down on the ground, I could feel the softness of it all on my legs. Damien shot off to run in the field, laughing and spinning, falling on the ground and rolling around. He was such a child, and so much like his father at heart.

Loki and my brother went about to placing down the blanket and basket of food, well baskets. Loki alone could eat a lot more than how he looks, and I very well knew my brother's appetite spiked when he went for training. Loki helped me to sit near the basket to hand out everyone's food accordingly, this was the most domestic thing I had done in a long while. The last being when Loki and I were on our honeymoon and I cooked our meals. Loki used magic the first morning when I could hardly move, thanks to his expertise, but everyday after for that whole month, I had spent cooking. I woke early and went to bed late, falling into my husbands arms.

There was much to say of all that we did, most of it spending in each others arms as we made love to each other. We did spend time outside the cottage, one reason to find a new place where Loki saw fit for us to make love, but we also did explore. Since it was my first time in Asgard, Loki had shown me around the forests that surrounded our little cottage, told me stories of times he spent there when he was young with his mother and brother. His father usually wasn't present, he spent most of his time ruling. I understood better now why Loki preferred having the family first than his kingdom, because he never enjoyed his father's company as much as he would've liked.

I saw much of Asgard that month, seeing the sky and sometimes even the ground from different positions, but I saw and felt it nonetheless. It was a glorious time for us two, and our bonding moment. I knew I had feelings for him since the first night I met him, but it blossomed so much more to develop into what we have today. I am eternally grateful for Loki choosing me, pointing his long slender finger to me out of all the women who were lined up around me. They still, in my mind, would be better suitors for Loki physically, but I think he was looking for more of an emotional connection. It makes me feel better about myself knowing that I was the one to give it to him when he's given it all to me. I have so much to be thankful for, and it's all because of him.

He's made my life so much more easier, with the hope of peace and no worry. He's also given a life worth living for my brother. Our letters that we exchanged over the years were always so vague about our lives. My brother had been a hard worker, and most of what I could talk about wasn't appropriate to write down on paper. We had only said that we were happy and what we learned through our new lives. It being so different than when we were younger, cowering in fear in the corner afraid of being shot. My larger than his body at the time, protecting his scraggly thin one from behind me as those men came marching in with their guns. It was a memory that still haunts me today, and one I know bothers my brother. He's told me on every occasion we write that he is forever in debt to myself and Loki for giving him a chance in life.

Damien was still running free in the field, my brother chasing him around and laughing along with him. Loki decided to sit down next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to his chest. He seemed so at ease, so much like his age, if I could compare him to any age aside from his true. He had said that relatively to Earth years, he would look to be in his late twenties.

His thumb ran over my hip, going round and round in circles. I hummed in appreciation, rolling my head to the side to lean it against his chest. He seemed to like this and used his other hand to reach forward to place it over my stomach and kneaded my round belly. I arched my back, pushing my stomach into his hand loving the feeling of it, relishing in it.

"Are you happy, love?" Loki whispered in my ear, his deep voice soothing.

"Mmm... yes," I was able to mumble out. Loki lowered his head down and nibbled on my ear, causing everything down south to clench. _Not here! Oh please not here!_

"How wet are you?" Loki whispered almost too soft for even me to hear, but I was able to pick it up. My face flushed, heat rising as it all rushed to my head, _oh God, please not here!_ My body was against me today, and I could feel myself already dripping. I gathered enough courage to speak brazenly, it was my turn to act as the instigator.

"_Very_," I whispered, lolling my head to the side to allow him better access to my neck. Loki took the invitation and suckled on my neck, his tongue darting out to lick my quickened pulse. My hand very slowly crept over towards his pants, which were a comfortable pair of jeans and a loose shirt. It complemented him quite well, and accented all his favorable features. Which was basically everything. My fingers brushed lightly over his crotch, I could already feel it twitch under my fingers, but before we could get any further, Damien came bounding towards us.

His cries could be heard first, the sound of his laughter coming closer to us with each step. My brother was right behind him, his hands reaching towards my son. Damien leaped into Loki's lap, trying to hide in his chest. I removed my hand before Damien landed on top of him, which I was sure was very uncomfortable. Loki grunted as my brother came to a halt. He crept over to my side to use me as a hiding spot. I couldn't contain my smile as Damien tried relentlessly to hide in his fathers chest, laughing and breathing hard from all the running. His tiny hands held onto his shirt, grasping and balling up the material.

My brother waited until Damien got comfortable, peering all around Loki's head to look in the horizon to see if my brother had hidden somewhere in the grass. My brother had slowly walked in a crouch around me, staying out of his view before bounding after him again, pulling him from Loki's protective grasp and running off with him in the meadow. Loki and I both laughed, Damien was having so much fun.

"Thank you," I spoke up when they were out of earshot. Loki turned his head to me, giving me a speculating stare before nodding his head.

"I thought I should give my thanks in any way I can. You've given me a life worth living, and seeing that smile on your face means everything to me. It worked out that your brother had to come meet me anyways," Loki admitted, gazing back out to watch his son play in the grass. They were now both rolling around, no doubt getting dirt in the hard to reach places that's going to take me even longer to get out when I give Damien his bath.

"My brother has grown since our wedding," I commented, seeing his large figure loom over the tall grass around us.

"He is built for his purpose. He'll be a fine guard as I said," Loki reminded me.

"It'll be nice having him around to keep watch. He'll be able to keep a closer eye on our kids," I poked him in the side.

"I hope that it'll be me out there playing with them," Loki laughed when Damien came charging at my brother to take him down, my brother feigning defeat and falling to the ground.

"And you will. I'm sure that we'll visit this place soon, maybe after the baby is born and can at least crawl around," I placed my hand on my belly and rubbed it a few times before just resting it atop it. Loki placed his hand over it and dipped his head down to kiss part of it.

"I like this blouse, it is quite lovely," Loki kissed higher up, spending maybe too much time on my swollen breasts before making his way up my neck. He lathered my jaw in quick pecks, following up and all over my face. I couldn't contain my laughter, and it almost matched Damien's from afar.

"I do too. As much as I love those dresses, it's nice to be in something comfortable," I laughed harder when Loki used his hand to tickle my side. I arched my back in response, trying helplessly to get out of his grasp. I couldn't move, I was already too pregnant to do almost anything, and with my husband attacking me, it was just futile. His head was nuzzled into my neck, breathing heavily and laughing.

"I think you look lovely in anything, especially with nothing," he growled into my neck, and I could feel myself dripping yet again. "Even more when you are beneath me, on top of me, beside me... _anywhere_." I swooned.

* * *

"Mommy, I like my un- un-"

"Uncle," I finished for him.

I was giving Damien his bath, and I was right from earlier. He. Was. A. Mess. I have never known dirt to be found in the most obscene areas. Loki was getting ready for bed on the other side of our bathroom while I was kneeling over the tub to get my little boy clean. When Loki finished, we switched and I went about to get ready. I made it back over to finish up with Damien before I held out a towel for Loki to lift him into. Loki carried him, covering him in the towel to keep the cold out. Damien was put down and Loki made quick work of drying him off, ruffling his hair more than needed. Damien laughed, trying to push his fathers hand away. I prepared his night clothes, bringing them into the bathroom so both of my men can get dressed together.

Damien has already gotten it in his head that he wants to be more like his father. He wants to dress like him, do his hair like him, and do his same system. He would follow him around the palace, sit in his office and draw, and he even had the audacity of ordering around a guard once. Of course, the guard was put in a hard position since Damien was ordering him to get him the jar of cookies he knew the cooks had.

Damien from time to time, if he couldn't sleep and didn't want to crawl into bed with us and snooped down to the kitchens. Luckily there was a maid down there and served him some cookies and milk. Much to his fathers displeasure, Damien was bantering on, asking her questions, and ordering her around. Damien, I quickly learned loves control like his father, but he's such a sweetheart.

His big green eyes, chubby pale cheeks with a small bit of blush, and his brightening smile was everything one would need to get anything they would ever want. Our boy is such a little charmer, always flirting with the girls, but such a gentleman. He takes after his father so much that it's like I'm looking back into a past version of Loki, the young Loki.

It brings me back on my wedding day when Loki had shown me his room. So dark and depressing. He had made it so cold, no one could ever live there comfortably. Loki and I had made our rooms open, bright and inviting. With my creative and imaginative power and his own power to get it done, we made something simple yet elegant. It shouted expensive, the money sign impossibly high, but it was all just so nice to have. I wouldn't let the money get to me, this was apart of who my husband is. So was the past part of him, if it weren't for the coldness and the darkness, he would've never have made it here, and I wouldn't have ever met him.

I always wondered what life would've been like if he hadn't won the war. If he had been beaten by the Avengers, who I hear very little about. According to Loki, the Avengers had lived out their lives in peace, giving them space and a good sum of money to live comfortably. That's all he would say, and I wouldn't press him for more.

Damien came in, prancing over to me and hugged me around my legs. I had been standing near the bed, waiting for my men to come out all ready for bed.

"Uncle here tomorrow?" He asked me, his eyes shining brightly, in his pleading way.

"You want to see him tomorrow?" I asked, gazing upwards to Loki. He shook his head _yes_, and I smiled down at my precious little boy. He was nodding his head vigorously at me, his eyes big and round while his lower lip pouted. "Of course you can! He would like that very much. We'll see him in the morning, so you can ask him then."

Damien stepped away and jumped up, his fist pumping in the air. He's such a little boy. _My boy._

* * *

It was just me and Lynn now, I had decided to put Damien to bed tonight. My wife smiled sweetly as I came sauntering into the room, slipping under the sheets and finding my way over to her. I laid her gently on her back, and then loomed over her. I placed my hands on either side of her head and I nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck. Her hands came up to caress my sides, resting her small little warm palms on my chest and messaging them gently. God I love her touch.

I kissed, and suckled her neck and jaw. I took my time with her, trailing these kisses down until I was resting my head between her breasts. She was already breathing heavy, her chest rising and lowering frantically. I lifted my head up to look at my lovely wife, seeing her eyes closed and her face in complete bliss.

"You like this?" I asked innocently. There were a few things that I picked up from her, playing sweet is one of them.

"Mmm," was all she was able to mumble out. She was such an insatiable woman. Her hands roamed over my body, her tips flitting about and touching every exposed part of me before she found my straining cock. "I think I might finish what I started."

"You started?" My voice rose jokingly. She mumbled something before her hands grasped my shoulders and pushed me up and then on my back next to her. She got sat up on her arms before rolling her hips to move her stomach to straddle me, her leg flinging over the other side of my hips. It was a hard act, but she looked beautiful nonetheless. With some help from me, she was sitting atop me, her dress pulled up at the waist, and her hands already starting to go to work. Her stomach was quite larger than the last pregnancy around this time, the bump resting nicely atop my belly. I love the feel of it, but the baby was still silent.

"Well, maybe you had started it, but I plan on finishing," she smiled down at me, her pink lips curling up around her teeth. Her shimmering blue eyes gazing down at me lovingly. God I love those eyes.

"Don't let me stop you," I urged her on. I love it when she gets like this sometimes, wanting to take control for once. She only ever learned from the best, and I'm glad that it was me.

In a moment she was upon me, ravaging my body. Starting with my forehead and then trailing her hot mouth all along my body. I used magic to strip us, though she preferred to do it herself, she seemed okay with this notion. Her hands traveled all over my body, covering me with her warm embrace, it was intoxicating.

She nipped and suckled all over me, in every available place possible. She was a goddess in bed, and I was more proud of her than ever. I could feel the wetness between her thighs, and I knew she felt my hard-on, my cock twitching when she slid her hands down a little lower than usual. It was a nice feeling, and erotic. She continued on, not stopping until she finally reached as far down as she could. She looked up at me, her face flushed from arousal.

Her eyes were pleading me of something, and I knew immediately what she was thinking. She needed help, having her stomach at the size it was restricted her movements. I helped her as she eased herself on me, forming her tight cunt around my cock. We moaned in pleasure, loving the feel of being this intimately close to each other.

We started out slow, her hips rolling over mine before she took hold of the bed frame to lift her up, then to come back down hard. My hands traveled up her body, her smooth skin like silk under my touch. Her skin reacted immediately, forming the "goosebumps", as she had put it, all over her. Her nipples stood erected and waiting for my attention.

Her breasts were always so tender when she was pregnant, and I couldn't be as rough with them as I would like. But she was so much more responsive when she was pregnant that made up for it. My hands cupped her swollen breasts, and I gently kneaded her nipples. I lifted myself up so she was sitting in my lap, she began using my shoulders to help with her movements. I latched my mouth onto one of her breasts, while my hand played with the other and my free hand helped lifting her up off me and come crashing back down.

She threw her head back, moaning loudly to what I was making her feel. God she had a lovely voice.

I could feel her walls clenching around, tightening like a spring about to let go. She was so incredibly close, so I let go of her ass and moved that hand over to her clit and I pinched and flicked it quickly with my fingers. She screamed at the intensified feeling. My mouth had found her other breast, switching before I found her neck and was breathing harshly. I lightly bit into her skin, marking her as my own.

Our harsh breathing was a mixture of loud moans and screams, our ends coming near. One of her hands left my shoulder and went to help my hand that was twisting and fondling her clit. Her fingers intertwined with my own, our fingers working her until I felt her pulsating walls clench tightly around me. She screamed out her release, calling my name as I came inside of her, spilling everything I have. I screamed, shouting her name before I cradled her in my arms.

She was slumped over, her head resting on my shoulder as she tried getting her breathing under control. I ran my hand up and down her spine, holding her tightly to me. She pushed away finally when she was able to breath properly, her blue eyes glassy and looking incredibly tired.

"I love you," she spoke hoarsely. I smiled, leaning down and kissing her nose, she giggled.

"And I love you. So much," I told her. I helped her off of me and placed her gently on the bed, her back facing me. My eyes studied her more, my eyes lingering on her nice ass. I placed my hand gently there before smacking it. She yelped in surprise and turned her head over to glare at me, but I could see the small smile on her lips.

I settled down next to her and wrapped my arms around her body. My fingers splayed around her stomach. The baby was still silent, no movement, and she didn't seem to want to say if she felt anything. I wanted so bad for our baby to speak to us, to tell us that they're okay. I love my children, and I couldn't wait to see this one, and the many more I wished to have with her.

* * *

_I studied her body for what seemed like for hours. Her skin was smooth, a nice skin color that suited her hair and eyes. Her hair had grown since we first met, I think that's partly what intrigued me about her. Her short hair was something different, and I knew there was a story behind it. There was, and I was not disappointed by her disobedience to that bitch. I'm glad that I have her now, to keep her away from that woman. Lynn was strong, my strong wife. She fought through years of this, and took care of her brother and her aunt. She had done all she could, but if it wasn't for me, she would be let out on the streets to the horrors that it held._

_She wouldn't know my gentle touch and loving embrace, but instead she would know the harsh way of that life. No man would ever please her the way I could, and no man will ever get the chance. She was not a whore, she was a strong individual. She had taken some control of our relationship. Even proclaiming, though hesitantly, that she would stay celibate until our wedding night. It was a small way to keep some control in her life. I was happy to oblige, knowing that she agreed to marry me anyways. I would have her all the time now._

_The cottage on Asgard was just as I remembered it to be. Though as a child, I imagined everything was bigger. Yet, now coming back to it, it held a more homey feeling. I knew that she would enjoy this, she was getting accustomed to the large structures of the palace, but I knew she enjoyed a quaint life. This place fit her expectations perfectly._

_Our honeymoon is starting out so perfectly as well. She was quite inexperienced, but that was the most exciting part. I was able to teach her to accommodate to my needs, and only my needs the way that I like best. She'll be experimenting no doubt, and I know that she'll be successful in her endeavors._

_I lay resting on the headboard as I watch her sleep next to me. She was turned towards me, snuggling up close to my body as close as she could get. She slept peacefully, her face relaxed. This was a great relief, that she had some form of peace. She was always so worried and hesitant when we were getting to know each other. Our five years we spent together before now seemed to last forever. I learned much about her, and she learned much about me. There is more to be said about me, but she made her life seem so much more exotic and loving despite her hardships. She enjoyed listening to mine as well, always interested to hear of the Realms. I described them as best I could, but she was always listening._

_She could listen to me, that was the most important piece. She could hear me, listen to what I had to say and how I felt about things. She was my balm, my sanctuary that I ran to in need. Her smile and presence alone made me feel better, and I seemed to have the same effect on her. She was more hesitant, but she was trying nonetheless._

_Her chest rose and fell with every breath, she was a quiet sleeper. Her soft expression, her breathing relaxed and soft, her blond hair falling into her face. She was extremely beautiful, and she was mine. And I love her._

_I wouldn't mind sleeping next to her forever, her small body forming into mine perfectly. She was perfection, and together we are great and powerful. Our children, which I do hope will happen soon, will be so loved yet so feared for their parentage. Our children will have a legacy that will be looked up to because of me, but because of my wife, they will be good natured rulers. She will teach them to love and respect with her honest nature. She reminded me a little of my mother, so graceful and such a great leader. She was just so hesitant that she was doing anything right or wrong. She only needed that encouragement to keep her going._

* * *

I was warm. Really warm. Loki was lying across me, his head resting between my breasts and his legs twisted with mine. His body was on it's side, not resting his body on my belly. His arm however was wrapped around mine, his fingers absently going in circles on my side. I tried twisting out of his grasp without waking him up, but I failed.

Loki's head turned up to mine, his sleepy green gazing at me lovingly. We smiled at each other, he leaned up on his arms to kiss me. I kissed him back eagerly, my hormones, and from the night I had last night. Loki's hand slowly traveled to my core, quickly finding that I was wet and ready for him.

"Mmm," Loki moaned into my lips, two fingers dipping inside me. I gasped, pulling back.

Loki ravaged my neck, nipping and sucking at my pulse. He pumped his fingers relentlessly, in and out before adding another finger. This new fingers stretched me into ecstasy. I could feel myself getting closer, my insides quivering.

Then I could hear the door opening and the sound of a giggle as our son entered our room. Loki removed his fingers and turned his head to face his son who was jumping up onto the bed. Loki moved out of the way, sticking his fingers that were just inside me into his mouth. I blushed, but he only smirked.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Damien laughed, coming between us and jumping into his fathers lap. Loki grunted, no doubt because his son landed on him. I laughed as Damien kissed Loki's cheek, Loki returning it with his own sloppy kiss on Damien's cheek.

"Good morning big boy! Did you sleep well?" I asked him, my hand ruffling his bed hair.

"Yes. I want food!" Damien smiled, patting his stomach. We both laughed, and Loki got up to carry him over to the bathroom for their normal routine. I stayed in bed for a little longer, trying to calm myself down. I knew there would be only one way, but I did my best to compose myself before getting out of bed. Loki had wrapped us up and used to magic to put clothes on us. I was lucky that Loki could do that, or it would've been an awkward day for the both of us.

I eventually crawled out of bed, finding my feet before I made it to the bathroom. Standing at the door I saw that Damien was attempting to use the big toilet, almost falling in. Loki had a pretty good grasp on him. I wanted to laugh, but I refrained and instead watched them go about their morning. When Damien was finished, they headed over to the sink to wash up. Loki hopped into the shower, stripping, Damien following right behind. I decided to let out a small laugh at that.

I walked in and quickly brushed my teeth before heading into the hallway right outside the bathroom to our closet. The dress was a simple light blue, pinching in the front under my breasts and flowing down to my feet. It looked nice with my bump, stretching perfectly to flow out. I smoothed out the wrinkles when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I leaned into him, loving the clean smell of body wash. He was mostly dry, still sticky from the heat with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Have a nice shower?" I asked turning in his grasp. He smiled down at me kissing me lightly on the nose before trailing those kisses to my cheek my jaw then down to my neck. I turned my head to give him better access.

"Mmhmm," he groaned. I laughed, turning my head to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "You look wonderful in this dress."

"I would rather have it off," I kissed his neck again, feeling his throat vibrate from his groan. His hand roamed all over my body, pressing me as close as I can with my belly. We teased each other, speaking sweet nothings when I felt something, we felt something.

A soft push, a kick, came from my belly. It was soft, but we both felt it. Loki and I stopped and gazed down at my stomach. Loki placed his hand on the bump, rubbing and running his thumb over the spot that just got kicked. Loki and I sighed in relief, our breaths caught for the longest time to feel something from the baby. I was holding my belly, placing my hand over Loki's as he caressed it.

"Finally decided to say hi there little one?" Loki knelt in front of me, placing kisses all over my stomach. The baby replied by another soft kick, Loki's hand was placed over the spot and beamed. He gazed up at me, a large smile plastered on his face, this man I love. I smiled at him, caressing his face, he leaned into my touch kissing my palm before going back to kissing all over my belly.

Damien decided to come in now, trying to see what was taking his dad so long. He looked at us oddly before coming over to stand next to his father.

"Daddy?" Damien asked, looking at my belly worried.

"Son, place your hand here," Loki took my boys small warm hand and put it over the spot Loki was just holding. Loki rubbed the other side, taking my hand in his and rubbing it against my side. Again, the baby kicked, this time Damien felt it. He gasped, taking his hand away quickly before he finally figured out what happened.

"Sissy says hi!" Damien squealed. We laughed, Loki stood up and kissed me passionately on the lips. Damien didn't say anything for once, but he was rubbing his hand all over my stomach. Loki released me out of his grasp, kissing me on the forehead, before taking Damien further into the closet to dress them both. I had already laid out Damien's clothes next to Loki's.

I smiled at my two men, wondering how I was to get so lucky to have them both. Now that our fears for our new one, everything seemed so perfect. This is where I like being, happy and safe in my husbands arms and with my son and future child next to me. I would do anything for them, they were my life now, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

Loki was a good host, and an even better husband. I was honored to be able to spend this time with my sister. She has grown so much since that last day I saw her before she was chosen. I remember her tired eyes, her loving embrace before she left with that witch. I hated that woman, and I still do.

Now she is all smiles, always standing next to Loki. He holds her so close, so lovingly, and I know that they're happy. She's happy. I would do anything for her happiness, she reminds me of our mother so much. Though I have few memories of her to begin with, the picture Lynn had painted for me of her was an extraordinary one. Her blond hair, blue eyes, lithe body with the physical remnants of pregnancy. Lynn seemed to have healed much better than our mother. No stretch marks apparently from my incessant bantering and annoyance. She was still my big sister afterall.

Damien's a charm, takes much after his father physically, but a lot after his mother. He is reserved, always thinks before he acts (most of the time), and cheerful. Always looking for the good things in life, but hey that's just kids. Lynn tried making mine as best as it could, but the witch always severed it. I was still as happy as I could be with her, and she still brings a smile to my face. Her strong spirit must have called to the lost soul of the King.

The kingdom is prospering so well, growing and changing. Even the Steel City has progressed from it's time from before Lynn became Queen. Hard to believe that she is even Queen at all, she just seems so much like herself still. With Loki added in of course. I was honored to become his guard, it meant that I could see Lynn more. I would become her personal guard soon enough, it was a surprise from both of us. That was Loki's intentions for me this whole time, and I had him to thank for it.

Loki was a good man, though he had his moments. He could be scary and ruthless, but to Lynn he was the softest, sweetest thing to her. She came first, he made that clear, his son was first, then everything else. He would give up his own Kingdom to be with her, and I knew that if it came to that, then he would. She's worth it, every second of their time together is precious, and I can see that they don't waste a moment ever.

Today I'm still a guest, and so I dressed casually. Well, as casually as I'm allowed. I still wear some of my guards uniform, just in case. I am expecting to be asked by Damien to spend the day with him, I'm sure. I smiled at the though, he's such a great kid. I checked myself in the mirror, seeing my dark blond hair that has turned almost gold from being outside so much. My tanned skin, the thick muscles, toned body, all in a hard days work. I worked hard while in the Academy, I didn't waste a day away. I was either studying, or training. That or I was eating hearty meals or sleeping a good amount of hours before going back to work. I always tried saying that I was doing this for my sister. This was all for her.

One day, though, I would avenge my father. That guard, Loki had promised, had been taken care of but he knew of my persistence. He was to pay for the hell he put us through, all throughout my childhood, bearing down responsibilities that should not have been Lynn's. She didn't need any of it, and even if she's the older sister, it's my job to protect her. She has Loki now, but I still apply. I'm her brother, blood kin. My dad would be proud of me, if he saw me today.

Then again, he would be disgraced that I decided to have a liking for the King. Loki is not a bad man at all, nothing like my father believed him to be. I had met with some of his followers, Lynn not knowing of course, and they were all quite pleased with how I turned out. Yet when they found out about my relationship with the king, they turned their heads. They turned their back on myself and my sister. I despised them too, being friends with the king wasn't hard, but having friends elsewhere was much harder.

I huffed to myself, straitening out my tunic before making my way to the door. I was staying in a nicely adorned room, very rich and lavish. It was temporary of course, before I would be moved to more appropriate rooms for my duty. I made my way to the dining hall briskly, smiling at those who passed. Maids and servants filtered all throughout the palace, filling the nooks and crannies, cleaning and organizing. Only the best for the King and Queen, and their growing family.

"Unc!" I heard Damien before I saw him. He was sitting at the table, practically jumping in his seat as I walked over towards them. I bowed low to them before taking the proffered seat across from Damien.

"Hey kiddo, sleep well?" I asked, taking some of the food on the platters.

"Yes!" Damien said exasperated. It seemed that I wasn't the only one pestering him on the same subject. Over protective mother I know for sure, and knowing Loki from the few times I've met him, they are both on the same page.

"Well, good!" I laughed, taking a bite of the eggs on my platter. We ate in silence, it seemed that something was off. I looked over to my sister, arching my eyebrow when her eyes met mine. She could only smile, I could feel her excited nature from across the table.

"Unc, wanna play with me today?" Damien finally spoke up. I looked over at the dark haired kid, whose smile was shy as he asked me. I could only chuckle.

"Of course kiddo! What did you have planned?" I asked, trying to finish up my meal so that we would finish at the same time. The least I could do while I was staying here would be to take care of the kid to give his parents a break.

"I don know," Damien's face scrunched up as he tried thinking. He looked too much like his father.

"How about we go and check out this place. I'm sure you haven't found all the secret hideouts," I smirked when I saw my sister scowl at me. More irritation, and still funny as always. I shrugged my shoulders, laughing as I finished up my breakfast. Loki seemed to be just as amused, but was holding his laugh back much better than myself.

"YAY!" Damien was about to jump from his seat, but turned to his mother hesitantly. "May I?"

"Yes," his mother was less than excited about their plans, but she was not saying anything against it. I smiled, and excused myself, bowing to them both and leaving to catch up with Damien. I could feel my sisters irritation, but she will let it slide. At least for today, and I knew what was in store for me when I returned. It is bad enough that I would be scowled by my sister, but knowing that she's the Queen, well, that makes it all the more fun.

* * *

My brother was a guest only a month ago. Now at seven months, my belly is quite large and my movement is limited. Loki keeps me well rested and well fed, with Damien by his side. My brother is on his way to be a Royal Guard, it will be a few months if not a year before he will stand post outside my door. I don't mind though, at least he will be a guest again to see the baby before he must work for the rest of his life. Damien was sad to see him go, but my brother had important duties and he had lived out his welcome. With me really, he was pushing all my buttons and I knew that Loki was doing everything to not laugh or join the fun.

I wouldn't scold him, I would be upset, but I knew my brother means well. He was doing it to uplift any sorrows or worries we have, by making his time more memorable and Damien's memories of my brother much more exciting.

Today is Saturday, and also the day that Loki and I go for our scan. It's just a quick one, just to check up on the baby. "She" hasn't kicked or made too many movements since that first time a month ago. Albeit a small kick, but it was something. Loki has tried to keep his worries under control, knowing that the baby has kicked, just not as often as we would like. Every night before we head off to bed, Loki will spend some time caressing my belly, his wandering hands all over it, his face pressed close as if trying to listen should the baby speak. He'll kiss it a few times before going back to messaging, eventually to fall asleep soon after wrapping himself all around me.

Damien was quiet today, for once, which was concerning. His shoulders were slumped and he only spoke a few words to us. He also didn't come in on us this morning, which Loki was happy for. Damien had slept in and Loki had to retrieve him to do their usual morning routine. I had watched him pick at his meal, pushing food around until finally excusing himself to go play somewhere in the palace. Loki had left early, his appearance was required at some committee gathering on the other side of the Steel City. It was a long ride, and I wouldn't expect him to be home until later tomorrow night. I had Damien all to myself until then.

I tried looking for him, and even the maids couldn't find him. I frantically searched, moving as fast as my feet will allow. Finally, I found my old room. I hadn't been here since the night before my wedding. I wondered if everything was still as it was. Walking in I could tell that it was still well taken care of, the tapestries and furniture looked the same. A polished streak and a shine was evident from the great care the servants and maids put in.

On the balcony I could see Damien sitting on one of the chairs, absently playing with one of the plants next to him. I quietly walked out and sat down next to him, he didn't even look up as I came closer to him or pulled up the chair beside him. He continued to stare into space, lost in thought, but he didn't seem too lost.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked finally, reaching my hand over to cover his small one. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to playing with the plant leaf. "I know something is, do you want to share?"

"No," he spoke softly, quietly. I sat there for a little, a bit stunned at his outburst, but I held myself together. If he wanted to share, he would share on his own time. I merely nodded my head, then reluctantly stood up and left the balcony. He needed his alone time, just as much as his father needs it too. Something else that they are similar as.

I kept myself as far away from my son as I could, it wasn't until lunch time did I venture out to see him still in the same position. He was asleep though, slowly falling asleep, his head bobbing.

"Damien," I whispered, reaching down and lifting his chin. His green eyes opened sleepily before he shrunk back. I didn't want to seem as if that affected me, but it really did. My son has never done that to me.

"I want daddy," he said sadly, it broke my heart hearing this. I could only shake my head.

"You know he's away until tomorrow," I reminded him, this only made his shoulders slump even more.

"Daddy always works," he huffed, standing up and began pacing. Yet another trait similar to Loki.

"Daddy works because he wants us to be safe," I sat down on the chair he vacated.

"I want daddy!" I could see the tears streaming down his face. This was more than just having his daddy back. I motioned for him to come to me, and he ran to me. I almost fell back but luckily he wasn't that heavy yet. I hugged him closer to me, feeling my own eyes filling with tears. Damien placed his hand on my belly, dipping his head down to kiss it softly before returning to my grasp.

"Daddy will be back, he isn't going to be gone for long," I tried cheering him up, but he only cried harder. I rocked him, not wanting to break our hug, and I hummed a little song I used to when he was a baby. He crawled into my lap, I scooted back into the chair and rested there with him in my arms. He cried for a while before I could feel his body relaxing. It would be a long two days.

I must've fallen asleep, because a maid yelped upon seeing us. I woke with a start, but Damien still laid asleep. The maid took a minute to realize what happened before she bowed low.

"Would you like me to bring some dinner?" She asked, I glanced around and noticed that it was dark outside. We must've slept all afternoon. My stomach grumbled, and I could feel the flutter that the baby was indeed hungry. I just shook my head, and pushed Damien off me slowly and gently onto the chair.

"I will require someone to take him to his room, he is too heavy for me," I asked her, and she nodded bowing her head and heading back into the palace. I waited until a guard came, one I recognized, and he bowed before I told him what he needed to do. He bowed again before lifting my son into his arms and carrying him to his rooms. I waited at his door until the guard and maid left, bowing in respect before leaving us to our own accord. I walked over to his bed, sitting beside him and brushing a few stay hairs from his face. His breathing was still normal, slowly rising and falling, his face was still red and puffy from crying all afternoon, tear stains on his cheeks. I walked over to his bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it with warm water before heading back in to wipe away the mess.

I felt someone behind me, watching me as I cleaned Damien's face. I didn't look back, I knew who it was. Loki sat next to me on the bed facing his son and resting his arm around my waist. He just flew in, and I knew he was tired, he had been working hard for the day.

"I didn't expect you to be home until tomorrow," I whispered. He kissed my shoulder, then my neck before taking the cloth from my hand and finishing the other side. "He missed you."

"Only after one day?" He asked, dropping the cloth on the bed and caressed Damien face. "Have you three eaten?" He kissed my neck, pauses until I give him no answer. His body tenses, and he breathes through his nose harshly.

"We were out on my old balcony all afternoon and fell asleep," I told him, pulling up my sleeves to show the slight tan line that was beginning to form. Loki inhaled deeply before he caressed his son's face again. Damien's eyes slowly fluttered open, finding mine before they turned to his father's. Damien leaped from the bed flying into his fathers arms who accepted him wholly.

"Oh, I missed you my big boy," Loki spoke into his hair, holding him close.

"Daddy!" Damien practically cried.

"I'm home, you didn't need to worry about me," Loki soothed him, rubbing his back and sides.

"You left!" Damien cried into his shoulder again. Loki chuckled, kissing the top of his head.

"Only for a day. I promise next time I'll bring you with me. It might be boring, but if you want to come with me you may," Loki pushed him away and kissed his forehead. Damien's face was red and tear stained once again.

"I missed you!" Damien said, smiling shyly at his father.

"And I missed you, so very very much. I thought of you two the whole time I was away. I thought of wanting to be here with you, spending the day with you," Loki reached over for my hand and grasped it. I squeezed back before Damien went back to embracing his father.

"I missed you too," I told him. "And so did she." I rubbed my belly, we still needed to go visit Eir. Loki lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles one by one and brought it up to his face for me to caress him. I grasped his face in my palm and ran my thumb over his cheek.

"Come, you need something to eat," Loki lifted Damien in his arms who slumped against him happy to still be in his fathers grasp. I followed right behind, finding the enjoyment of being with my husband once again. We hadn't been away like that for such a long time that I guess none of us knew how to react or feel. It was just good to have him home, and having us all together.

* * *

Loki and I were having a day to ourselves, hand in hand as we walked along the palace wall. I needed this walk more than anything, after Loki had gotten home he hadn't let me leave since. My belly has gotten quite large, heading into the final weeks of pregnancy. I was wearing a simple dress with flats, something very comfortable. Loki was wearing his tunic and trousers, again something as simple as mine.

The walk was nice, and soothing. We talked about our day, what we liked as we passed the many portraits. Some of them being of our own family, some of mine and his. There was a picture of us all together, my brother, Loki, Damien and myself. Then my stomach wasn't as large, but it sure felt like I was huge. Of course now, I know I'm huge, and I feel it too. My feet have been incredibly swollen, and so has my belly. It was, and is worrisome, because we don't know the size of the baby. I feared I wouldn't be able to give birth naturally, but I was assured that it would be painful, but I would be able to either way. Loki didn't like it, but then again, as long as the doctor says that I'll be fine, he'll keep his mouth shut. Funny how myself and Eir can keep him quiet.

Damien was spending time with a private tutor, his magic progressing much faster than normal. Loki says it's because of his own mastery, that Damien would most likely be a master just as he one day. I hoped so, it seems to come into handy a time or two. I smiled at the thought, I could only imagine what kind of a man Damien would be, and what woman he would court. He was a long way from then, but I couldn't help but think. He was turning out to be such a fine boy.

Loki and I were left alone, everyone knew the baby was coming any day now. Loki has taken off as much time as needed, being there everyday and waking to me in his arms. Damien running in and checking to see if the baby has come yet before trying to convince the baby to come. Loki and I laughed, Loki lifting him and tossing him in the air. My breath would get caught in my throat, but I was able to let it out as soon as Loki caught him, both of them laughing.

Loki rubbed his thumb over my knuckles dipping his head down every now and then to kiss me on the top of my head before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to him. The sun was a bit less blazing, gentle as the afternoon slowly descended upon us. We slowly made our way back to the palace to find that Damien was finished with his lessons and waiting for us to return. Sitting in his fathers chair he swung his legs back and forth until he caught sight of us and came running to us. He jumped into his fathers arms as Loki showered him in kisses. I rubbed his back before going to go sit down, rubbing my stomach. Something felt off.

"Daddy! I can do magic! Like you!" Damien did a small demonstration, spewing magic from his finger tips as small objects floated around him. Loki was pleased with this, but had to help him put everything back.

"I'm so proud of you son," Loki cheered, kneeling in front of him to hug him properly and kissed his cheek. I felt another wave of pain, this one worse than the last. Loki looked over at me and saw my discomfort. In an instant he was over at my side, placing his hands on either side of my stomach.

Another wave of pain and I latched my hands on his shoulders, my eyes scrunching shut. Loki rubbed my stomach and then helped lifting me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as another wave of pain overcame me and I couldn't help the wail that accompanied it. Damien followed us as Loki brought us to our rooms. He gently placed me on the bed in the center as he tried getting into position. Damien was standing at the door trying to figure out what to do when his father commanded him of something, I couldn't hear it, only the sounds of my cry as another wave of pain overtook me. This was _much_ worse than the last time.

I gripped onto Loki's hand which was grasping mine desperately. I held on as this new wave of pain lasted longer than all the rest. I heard a door open and saw Damien jumping to his fathers side with Eir and a few other Healers at her side. They instantly went to work, prepping for this long or short birth. The baby was coming.

Loki was resting behind me, his legs on either side of me as he tried soothing me. Damien was next to me, rubbing my arm around his fathers speaking like his father to calm me down. Loki finally barked for his son to leave, apologizing to him before Damien rushed out of the room with a maid following closely behind. It was just me and Loki now, Damien didn't need to see what was to come.

It was all a blur, this pain was much more than when I gave birth to Damien. Eir lifted my ass up a little to put a towel under me, just as she rested me down I felt my water break. It felt like a lot more than before, and I worried instantly for the baby. Eir spoke, I could hardly hear it, my breathing ragged and chopped, my cries breaking in between breaths.

"The baby is going to come fast now my Queen. Be prepared, you might not even have to push, but push when you feel you need to!" Eir spoke soothingly in my ear.

"You hear that love? Our baby is almost here, hang in there please, I know you can do this. You've done this before, my strong beautiful wife. The baby will be fine, just hold in there," Loki spoke softly in my ear. I tried concentrating, but it was difficult, this pain was much _much_ worse this time around.

I felt another oncoming wave of pain and used this moment to finally push. The pain took me over and I screamed my agony, feeling Loki frantically trying to calm me. He knew it was useless, but he was trying nonetheless. I pushed again when I felt another onslaught of pain. I couldn't feel anything below my waist, all was numb. Eir encouraged me as well as Loki, trying to help me along. I knew I could do this, I had to, the baby had to come out. I pushed again, tears streaming down my eyes as I pushed with all my might. Eir spoke something, I think it was she saw the head, almost there! I pushed again, hard this time, trying to get the baby out with a few more pushes. I did at least three more before it all stopped, the pain ebbed away and I felt relief.

At first, there was no sound, no wails, cries, nothing. Loki jumped from behind me to check on the baby himself. I laid there for what felt like forever, trying to calm my breathing, but only hearing the pounding of my heart in my ears. This was the worst, and I could feel myself going on edge, I hyperventilated, and felt more tears run down my face. I was mumbling something, but even I didn't know what it was.

"Love?" Loki's whisper was by my ear, speaking softly. I reached out one hand to his hand, resting it atop his gently.

"I'm... sorry..." I let the choked sobs take over, my eyes streaming. Loki's arms wrapped around me tightly, holding me close to him.

"No, no no no no no no... love, the baby is fine. She's struggling right now, but Eir can keep her alive. Love, it's not your fault, please. I love you, she's fine," Loki's words helped a little, the tears I cried were now of happiness and I felt the small chuckle leave my mouth. Loki placed his hands down to my lower abdomen and used his magic to heal me. I felt all the numb pain ebb away and I felt mostly as myself. "Love, you did so well. You did everything you could to get her out. I'm so proud of you, I love you so very much."

"I love you," I croaked, the sound of tears still evident. Loki squeezed me closer, sound was slowly returning, but there was none, except for the quiet. I didn't like the quiet. Then that's when I heard it, the sounds of a baby crying. Loki and I let out a huge breath of relief, hearing her cry was the best sound I had ever heard.

"My King, would you like me to bring her over?" Eir asked, carrying a small bundle. Loki nodded his head, his eyes trained on our baby.

She handed her over gently, Loki resting her in his arms like he had with Damien except with much greater care. Loki helped me lean up a little to rest on him to look at her too. I teared up, she was so beautiful, but incredibly small. She was a few weeks early, and the fact I was so huge put question as to how much was actually her. Maybe she was too tiny to even be able to kick and that one time she was only able to. She's very strong, her heartbeat I could hear with my sensitized ears.

Loki caressed her small tiny head, the small bit of hair too light to see. She had my blond hair, and I only wish she would open her eyes so I could see who's they were. She slept soundly, and I didn't want to disturb her, instead I just allowed Loki to hold her. He gazed at her so lovingly, I could see it spilling from his very being all the love he was giving her. Daddy's little girl, I can already tell. Loki lifted his finger over hers as she scrunched her hand into a ball before releasing. Loki let her grab onto his finger, her small pudgy pale ones grasping around his. Her eyes slowly opened, and a pair of green eyes stared at me, but what was odd was that I could see my blue in them as well. In the leaving of the sun they were blue, in the soft lamp light I could see the green. They sparkled and shimmered, and then her small smile made us both join with her.

She was so precious, and so very much mine and Loki's. We will love her forever, and her father will protect her with everything he's capable of. Loki began humming to her the song I hum to Damien, and her eyes slowly fluttered closed again to go back to sleep. I knew she would want to be fed soon, but I will allow her to sleep for now.

The door opened slowly and quietly as Damien entered again with the same maid. She bowed low before Damien came running over to us. Loki slowed him, and Damien stopped once he saw his little sister.

"Sissy!" Damien whispered screaming. Loki shushed him but Damien didn't pay attention. He climbed on the bed, careful with me and then scooted closer to his father to get a better look at his new little sister.

"What do you want to name her?" Loki asked me, lowering her so Damien could see better.

"How about Sophie," I offered. Loki gazed down at her for a little before he turned to gaze at me. He had a small smile on his lips and his eyes were filled with tears. One fell before he leaned over carefully to kiss me on the lips.

"Sophie," he repeated, breathing out before going back to gazing down at his daughter. He smiled and watched as her eyes opened again, repeating her name to her. Her eyes moved about the three of us, before latching onto her brothers. "This is your big brother Damien."

"Hi sissy," Damien tried doing as his father and caressed her face.

"Damien, this is Sophie. You are her big brother, and it's your job to always protect her and watch over her. Always," Loki gave him a hard look, Damien looked up at him confused before his face went serious and her nodded his head curtly.

"Sissy!" He smiled. "Sofi."

We chuckled, but it didn't last long, I was tired and wanted to go to sleep. I had to feed her though before I did.

"Loki, she needs to be fed," I told him, trying to lean up straighter on the bed. Loki repositioned himself so I could sit up better, leaning on him more for support. Loki carefully handed me Sophie who I took in my arms. She was very small, much smaller than a normal newborn, and it was party because of her being born early, but also because of other things that happened inside the womb. I felt as if I had failed, but I knew the fuss that would bring up with Loki. It wasn't worth the fight, she was here and alive, and she will be well. Loki would be sure of it. She was a fighter already, and doesn't give up easily. She'll be a great addition to our family, one I know Loki would be proud of, but he's always proud of all of us. He loves us all so much, and our little girl is already loved so much. She my perfect bundle of joy.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! Though I would give it to you guys. I worked on this all week! I hope to write more, but right about now I don't know what else to write. I will be working on some more confessions, albeit short ones, and then I'll be going back to my sequel! I hope to have something posted again as soon as I can! Thanks so much to the favorite/follows for this story! I really do appreciate it!**


End file.
